Power Doesn't come Cheap
by Kitkat1690
Summary: Rated T for now. Your past is a secret so well kept, that you don't remember about it but so many things will happen, that you won't have a choice to remember. Features most of the cast, OC x Levi. This, seriously, almost feels like a novelization. (Changing from Reader to OC) It's being slowly re written. chapter 15 up. Let me know what you think about it, if you want.
1. Maria-Sama: The fall

A/N: Hey guys, I haven't wrote a piece in so long and now well... I went crazy for SnK/ AoT!  
In All honesty it feels like a novelization. Just with less gore... sry =X  
Disclaimer: I don't own SnK/AoT Either.

x

* * *

x

The blond haired girl felt like she was shaking but she didn't mind it. Until, of course, the shake got irritating and swat whatever it was disturbing her slumber. As she tried to fall back asleep, she felt herself falling.** Thud**. The poor lass rubbed her behind as she look around to see her superior, Hannes, with crossed arms and closed eyes.

"Hey! Old man! What was that for!?" The fiesty blond girl snapped, narrowing her red eyes. The poor man rolled his eyes, "Do you know what time it his, missy?" He hummed, waiting her answer.

She scratched her head, checked her watch and a loud yelp escaped her small mouth. "You jackass, you could have waken me up earlier!?" The girl stood up and ran to her closet to grab her uniform, her undies and harness.

"Well I tried but you would always say: wait mom, 5 more minutes or" Then he mimicked her shy, embarrassed voice, "Please stop, we can't... Levi~." The blond man laughed remembering the last part making the browned skin girl furiously blush.

"Anyways, can you leave...? Like, do I really have to tell you to leave when I am clearly about to change." A faint blush crept on Hannes, and then she kicked him out and closed the door. _Seriously, what a pervert!? Arg, I feel so violated!_

But she knew he wasn't a bad man, she saw much worse in both the MP and Garrison. She had no communication with Recon, so she didn't know what kind of man was in it, aside Levi, of course._ I wonder how he's doing. Now that I'm thinking about it, he was about to become a corporal, right_? The young woman hummed and started dressing up always thinking about the man.

After 5 minutes, the blonde finished dressing up, strapping the harness and sliding in her boots, securing them. The slim girl made her way to the door and proceeded turning the knob to leave her bunk. She was one of the lucky people who had a bunker for herself, since there weren't many females in the Garrison.

As soon as she arrived at the cafeteria, she went to the kitchen to see if there were any leftovers. "Hello? Chief Draken, are you in here?" The blonde asked, careful not to startle the man.

"Oh, good evening, Alethea!" He snorted and she was a little embarrassed, she might have graduated 1st of the 10th in the 103th Trainees Squad but discipline wasn't really her thing.

"Oh come on, it's just 3 pm!? Anyways, you have something to eat?" The young woman asked, batting her eyes. The cook stared at the spoiled lass and smiled. "Okay, okay, enough with the beaten puppy eyes. Give me 5 minutes. I'll get you something." He replied, smirking at her carefree attitude. She thanked him and waited on one of the deserted tables.

Everyone had left to work, she was also supposed to be patrolling OR assisting them at the best of her abilities. The chief brought her breakfast and wished the pretty lass a good day before retreating back to the kitchen to prepare supper.

After munching, she got up, brought the tray where it belonged and left the cafeteria. Stepping outside, the lazy girl made her way to the streets, "Typical, peaceful day, I wonder if I should go visit some people today. And the recon team is supposed to be back today." She unconsciously walked towards her parents house.

Not noticing where she was walking, she felt someone smash her. Alethea growled and opened her eyes into a glare to, almost, immediately soften her gaze."Eren, be careful?!" A black haired girl said as she helped him up. "Yea, Yea Mikasa, I get it?!" The brown head boy snapped back while seeing Alethea.

"Hi! Alethea!?" Both of them went to the newly recruited soldier and gave her a tight hug. "Hey guys, how are you doing?" She asked, it seems Mikasa and Eren were bringing wood home. "We are good, we were going home." Eren said, smiling.

"Actually I was about to visit. I wanted to let him know I just graduated." The energetic girl proudly showed off her uniform, making Eren gasp and smile, "Awesome, but why are you with the garrison? Like they are always drunk and they say titans will never breach." The green eyed boy didn't understand her decision.

"Eren, I am not afraid to die. The reason why I'm here and not with Recon or MP is because of exactly what you said. They don't work, I want to lookout for you guys and my mom. Recon, right now doesn't seem to have what it needs to effectively fight titans yet. So for now, I'll do what I can and protect you guys and mom." She said, with her lips closing making a thin line. _Even if I have what it takes to kill titans, I don't have the back-up I need._

After the discussion, Alethea left with the kids and went towards the Jeager household. As the excited blond entered she talked and showed off her new uniform and smiled while the kids were putting the wood they gathered in a case.

"What did your mom say about this, Alethea?" Carla asked, impressed. "Mom is happy, although, you know my dad died after switching from Garrison to Recon. So she asked me not to go to Recon and MP just annoys me, really. But I actually wanted to go in Recon because I know someone in it, but then again it's an important time for him now. I rather not disturb him." She answered with a happy tone.

Carla frowned, "But Recon is dangerous, you will surely die if you go in it!" The red-eyed girl frowned at this and was about to speak when Mikasa suddenly interjected, "Eren wants to enter Recon." She glanced at Alethea and Carla.

"Mikasa, you traitor! I told you not to say anything!" The kids were eating at the table when suddenly Eren's mom said she opposed his idea of entering Recon. "I never agreed to help you on that matter, Eren." The black haired Asian girl said roughly, _Mikasa does really care about Eren, I hope he realize it soon.  
_  
Carla asked her husband to say something about this, "Eren is growing up, he still has time. When I come back, Dad will let you see the basement, okay Eren?" Eren smiled at his dad. "But he is a kid! It's stupid; the titans will never breach the wall!" Carla scowled and her husband, "I know but he's maturing." He went to her and kissed her, "I'll be in the inner wall; I'll be back in two days." Grisha gave the lass a nod and she nodded back in acknowledgement then he left.

Eren stood up and got angry, "I am so sick and tired of being inside these wall, I wanna see the world, mom and at these times of peace, we have no idea what tomorrow can bring. These walls will never protect us for ever, one day they will fall! So it's not stupid, you're stupid for thinking the wall will always stand tall! I don't want to live as their guarded food!" Eren left the house, Carla asked Mikasa to go after him.

Alethea sighed, witnessing all of this, she didn't feel like she was supposed to be here, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. "Carla sighed herself, "No worries, it's not your fault. We always have disputes. He's growing and he has is sight on his own moral values."

The blond girl still felt bad, "I'll go talk to Eren, when I see him, of course. I'll go see mom now, take care Carla." The young lady hugged Eren's mother and felt her hug back. She smiled as she waved at Alethea.

As the blond haired girl left, she marched in the direction of her house. As she was making her way home, she saw Eren, Mikasa and Armin. Armin was all dirty. "Hey, kids, what happened, are you guys okay?" Eren looked at Alethea and grinned, "We are doing great! Well, Armin was being bullied again but we took care of it. "He puffed his chest with pride making the teenager laugh,

"I bet Mikasa took care of it, huh?" She narrowed her eyes mischievously and let her lips make a devious smirk making Eren pout. The teenager laughed at how cute he was and patted his fluffy brown head.

"Anyways, Eren, you shouldn't argue like that with your mom, okay?" He was going to reply but She cut him, "Eren, she's your mom; she loves you and cares for you, okay?" The blond teenager hugged him, "She is the only mom you will have and if you argue on a day you never see her again, you will regret it."

She made him look at her, "As soon as you can, apologize to her and you can still go in the army. No matter how many times she says no, she can't stop you when you are old enough. I bet she will even support you as soon as you enter the military. So when you go back home, say sorry."

Eren, held his tears back, "Okay, I get it. I'll do it when I get back home." The older girl closed her eyes and smiled at the little runt, patting his head again. The new soldier signaled all three kids to come closer and gave them a tight hug, "I have to go now, so behave, okay?" She kissed all three foreheads. Three flushed face said all together,"'kay." The blond lass smiled and left.

When she got to her mom's house, The blond knocked and waited until a red haired woman opened the door. The older lady gleefully smiled at her and pull her in a hug, "Hi mom." The blond hugged the redhead back happy to find the motherly warmth she missed for 4 years.

"Welcome back dear." The mother caressed her soft blond and invited her daughter inside. The lass entered and felt the ground shake, _what is this_; she frowned and looked at her mom. Screams pierced through the walls of the house and panic took over the blond. "Mom, the safe, go to it! Unlock it and take the savings, Imma see what is happening outside."

Her mom obeyed and the girl went outside to see a sight she never thought she'd see. A head was rising from outside the wall, _oh my g_-Her thought were suddenly cut short, when the gate was kicked with such force that it made a breach in the wall.

Alethea went back inside to see her mom with a bag containing saving that both women kept in the safe,  
"We are leaving. There is a breach in the wall." _Damn, today of all days, I just started this gig_! The lass' mom looked at her worried, "Is it really okay for you to make me leave the city, you have a responsibility towards the citizen-"

The blonde cut her mom, took her under one arm, ran outside and used her 3DGM, making her way throughout the city.  
She continued maneuvering her gear, while watching as people fell victims to titans. _Damn, how could this happen, I almost feel like we jinxed it_. The girl shoved the stupid comment in the back of her head.

As she arrived at the gate, she saw a line of people, in front of the it. She passed them with her mom hooked under her arm. "Hey, Andy, here put her on there." She passed her mom to one of her mates. "Sorry she can't bring luggage, Alethea" The younger girl looked at the man and made one of her famous death glares. He seemed to have understood and shut up about it.

Her mom looked at her daughter, visibly worried about her, "Don't worry mom, you have enough to get a house. I'll find you okay, be safe." As the second boat was leaving with her mother aboard, unbeknownst to them that Mikasa, Eren, Armin and his family were also in there.

Another titan broke the second gate, leading countless of titans in and the blonde seriously didn't want to believe it. _What the, it vanished, no way_?! She went towards the battlefield and engaged them with soldier of her division. After what seemed like hours, she saw that the refugees all made it in boats.  
_  
Good, maybe I could retreat now_? The young, tired girl heard someone call her name, _Right on cue, _and she escaped as fast as she possibly could. The teenager danced in the sky until she saw a boat ready for her retreat. She aimed the 3DGM at the boat and realized that she were almost out of gas, _gatto make it count._

At that last moment, she pressed on the trigger making her fly straight to the boat. **CRASH**. She felt splinter of wood enter hrr delicate brown skin, _'Ouch, ouch, ouch, this hurt like a bitch! But I made it right... I survived._' She sighed deeply.

As Alethea opened her eyes, Hannes was staring at her, his eyes brimming with tears and The blond girl just smiled. He delicately made her sit up and inspected the painful wounds, "Aww, don't worry daddy Hannes, it's just a flesh wound!" He let out a shaky laugh and he lightly hugged his dear friend.

"Well, we know who is cut out for this job, your dad would be proud, Alethea. You fought hard. Still you could have given a bit of slack to Andy, he literally told me how you death glared him." He smirked at the though. She let out another sigh, "Well, it wasn't really luggage; it was me and my mom's savings. I told her to get a house in wall Rose, I don't care which district."

She thought for a second. "Hannes?" He hummed in response, "What happened to the Jeagers, are they okay?" She asked worried, "They're like family to me, so I was wondering-" Hannes cut in, "The kids are fine but their mother..."He let out a sigh, "She died." Her red eyed widened in surprise and let out a few tears out, sobbing, she watched at her boots.

"The wall, a piece of the debris fell on their house and she was trapped under it, they...the kids tried to get her out... but a titan was coming their way." Hannes looked away and continued his story." I wanted... I wanted to kill the titan. But..."

He paused, he gritted his teeth, "But I was afraid, when I stood in front of it, I froze! I couldn't kill it so I took the kids and ran. I left her under the debris and seconds later she was in the titans hands..." He stopped talking, he couldn't fathom the fact he left her. Tears escaped the poor man eyes as he tried to keep his composure but failed. Falling to his knees, he cried, his voice cracking.

the young recruit also cried at the loss, even if they was people she hated in that town; many soldier, many friends and acquaintances she knew died during this attack. Comfort, she needed comfort and so the young girl crawled to Hannes and hugged him.  
He was a close friend and at these moments of utter sadness and despair, she needed him as much as he needed her.

x

* * *

x

A/N: I hope you liked it! I know I am pretty proud of this piece all thought it FRIKKEN LONG!  
But now that I explored Hannes a bit, he would be an awesome character to be paired with but not in this story!  
Sorry, but you know FFN, No Reader X (?) Stories, I say, IT SUCKS!

See ya guys!


	2. Rose-Sama: Arrival in Trost

A/N: Welcome back =)! I proudly present to you, the second chapter!  
I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own SnK/AoT or you, my dear readers!  
Edit: Is about to be edited from Reader to OC, 3rd person

* * *

"Dad!" You ran towards the man whom you called your father, who bent down to reach your height, and gave him a loving hug to which he returned. "Hey, kiddo. How are you feeling?" He asked, lightly scratching you scalp. He poked and probed his hands over your body: arms, legs, back, chest, neck; checking if you had sustained any injuries. "I'm okay, I wasn't bullied today." You said faking a smile as you hid the fact that you did get bullied today. Just not like two weeks ago. Remembering the injury you had to the forehead, you instinctively held it in your tiny left hand, frowning at the pain that you felt when the rock made impact to it.

The man sighed and gave you another bear hug, making you feel secure. He lifts you up and you grabbed on to him, clinging on him as he made his way to your home. As your father opened the door, your mother turned around to see both of you and smiled. The cozy atmosphere made your heart skip a beat. You were happy, even if they weren't your blood parents; they looked out for you and cared. Your dad then carefully set you on the floor and was leaving.

Your (e/c) eyes widen at your father's departure and you ran after him finding out that you weren't able to catch up him. You saw him disappear then darkness surrounded you and engulfed you. You felt yourself being shaken and opened your eyes to see yourself on the boat.

You breathed in and out, shallow, uneven and shaky breath as you check around you. Hannes was right beside you, a hand on your shoulder. You blinked and your felt tiny beads sliding on your face. "Are you okay? Are you hurting anywhere? You were squirming and I got worried. You had a nightmare? " He checked your arms, legs and back to see where the piece wood infiltrated your skin. You flinched every now at the pain and then and remembered your dad all so very clearly, you smiled and cried at the thought.

You let out a small laugh, "No, I remembered some memories of the past. I remembered Dad, mom and our house. I still have mom but that house… " You sighed at the thought. "The way you are checking for injuries reminds me of dad too, I'd get bullied horribly when I was a kid, since I am an 'Outsider'. There was this one time, some kids threw rocks at me and one struck my forehead, I ran away as fast as I could and tripped. My knees were scrapped and I was bloodied. " Your superior's eyes soften at the tale and remind silent.

You continued smiling, "I was so scared going home because I was warned not to talk about the outside and some word escaped my mouth. The kids were calling many names, including demon. I panicked so bad that I ran and ran not caring about getting lost and eventually, I found myself in the 'bad' part of town. I was afraid, so I hid in an alleyway." The blond man was listening and really was curious about your past. "Between two crates, I sat. I brought my knees to my chest and rocked myself, trying to calm my senses but I was lost. Then someone saw me and I was afraid, thinking about all the things a person could do to you in these parts of town. I closed my eyes and someone came to me and saved me, the end". You smiled at Hannes who was dumbstruck. "Oh jeez, I wanted to know who saved you!?" You giggled at his reaction. "That's my little secret! All I can say is that he was in a gang but he is actually pretty nice once you get to know him."

As you conversed with the older man, the boat came to a halt and you saw that you were about to disembark. Your superior got up as you were going to but you felt no strength. When you tried to get up, you felt the splinter in your legs and fell back on your butt. "tch" You were annoyed at yourself.

Your close friend turned his back to you and bend, putting a knee on the floor. You crawled to him and threw your arm on his shoulders and he rose up slowly, holding your legs. "Thank you for taking care of me, Hannes. I'm so sorry for burdening you like this." You murmured to him. "Don't worry about it, kid. I'm happy you survived. I am sure Eren, Mikasa, Armin and your mom are going to be happy too." You sniffed loudly, "Thank you." You cried on his shoulder, not caring about the guys in the garrison looking at you. _So this is trost, eh?_

As he carried you out the boat, you saw many injured soldier but you didn't see many of the recruits that were with you in 103, your heart sunk. _So those who were in garrison are all dead_. You sighed, _the weirdos went in recon, 2__nd__ to 10__th__ went in police and the rest chose garrison and they're all dead_. You bite your lower lip at the thought. _I don't understand how all of this happened. Those unordinary titans, they just appeared and disappeared_. You were as confused as angry at those titans; you saw some soldier and asked them where the refugee camp was.

One of the soldier retorted, "Why do you want to know that?" The nerve of that guy, you sneered and glared at him, "Because I have to find some people." You grabbed his collar and brought his face to yours, "TELL .ME .OR .I .WILL .MAKE .YOU .SORRY ." The Red haired soldier stuttered, frightened, "Y-you walk st-straight then y-you make an r-r-right turn, but be advised, Kitts Verman is there."

Your brow twitched, "Hannes we must go there fast, I bet if he found out my mom had a bad with her, he'd bugged her to death." The blond man started running towards the camp. As soon as you went there you heard a familiar voice, "So might I know why you had a bag with you miss?" The disgusting brown haired man asked the petite redhead. Your mother looked at the ground, biting her lower lip. She looked stressed, "I-I-I… My daughter told me to hang on to it. " She simply stated, the crowd was looking at her, envy showing in their eyes.

"Oh? So what's in it?" Your other superior, who was a douche, wanted to inspect the content but your mother kept it securely against her chest. "Could you bring me to that asshole, Hannes?" He nodded and as he started walking you saw Eren, Mikasa and Armin stand between your mother and the aggressive officer. "Kids, this has nothing to do with you runts, get out of the way!" The brown haired captain spat. The kids didn't budge, Eren and Mikasa glared at him. "She is the mother of a person we care a lot about. We won't move since this lady is like a mother to us, who just lost ours, because the the only thing the garrison can do is drink and believe that the walls would never be breached."Eren boldly stated.

The captain lost it and was about to hurt the kids when you spoke, "SORRY, to have kept you guys waiting." You smiled, waving, "Yo, kids. Happy to see you guys are safe. " You turned to your mom, "Hey ma, hope you traveled well. Thank you to have held on to the bag, it's not always easy when everyone is looking at you with envy. It wasn't easy for me to go to school when I was younger either, when everyone looked at me as if I was a demon." She glared at some faces she recognized. Those faces she hated so started looking at the ground in shame.

She then spoke to the brown haired coward who, almost, dared kicking the kids, "So we met, Captain Kitts Verman." She faked a smile. "And you are?" He eyed you, sweeping is gaze from head to toe. "I'm a new recruit, (Last Name, Name), sir. I am the only 103 trainee in garrison that survived the attack at Maria."

The ugly man sneered, "So? Your mom isn't supposed to have luggage, so I'll confiscate it." You then swiftly intervened, "Sorry, sir but since I am also part of the Garrison with as many rights as you, I'LL take it, okay." Your tone was one of warning, none the less; you gave the man a sweet smile.

He was getting mad, "Are you disobeying me, cadet?" Hannes was getting worried about you," Maybe we should let him -" You death glared the man with a twisted, evil grin, "Why, I guess so! I will tell you one thing; killing a human is a lot easier then killing a titan. You think I'm not willing to cut you down? Even if my body is filled of bruises, I can still fight and kill you as you stand. I don't care about your rank, age, ideals and privileges. You will stand down; leave the kids, my mom and the fucking bag alone. Got it?" You had smoke coming out of your nostrils and a crazy look on your face. "Unless… of course, you want to make a damn scene in front of this crowd." You swept your gaze around, seeing all the refugees around you.

Captain Verman grit his teeth, fuming; he turned his heels and left. You felt the adrenaline subdue and suddenly exhausted. You signaled the small group to go to a corner of the camp. "Well, he's Kitts, eh? What a coward talking to you like that mom."

The blond man carefully set you down, "You have to be careful, (Name). I heard he's an annoying son of a bitch." He was worried about you. "It's fine." You retorted, looking at the kids, "Armin, Mikasa, Eren, thank you for steeping in for my mom." The kids blushed at the comments, "Also, Eren, Mikasa…" You paused, thinking about the way you were going to approach the delicate subject, "Eren, I heard about your mom, I am so terribly sorry." You hung your head, "If only I could have done something I-" Eren suddenly hugged you, "It's okay, we all had our responsibilities to take care of. You had your mom to take care of, we… our mom was under debris, we couldn't do anything. I-I…" He started crying, "I couldn't save her… I couldn't apologize too. I'm a horrible kid." You patted his fluffy brown head, swallowing hard_, I can't let him regret like this…_, "Eren, listen to me. Actually you tried to apologize." He didn't understand what you mean by that.

You smiled, "You tried to take off the debris from her right? You wanted her to live because you loved her, right? In your own way, you apologized, not with words but actions. Even if she didn't want to die, she wanted YOU-" You pointed his little heart, "to live. If she truly didn't forgive you, she would have made you remain with her until the bitter end. Eren, Mikasa; comfort yourselves in that thought." You smiled at the kids while little droplets slid of you and the kids' faces.

You looked at Hannes, "Can I leave my mom to you, officer?" He looked puzzled, "What do you need me to do?" You sighed, "It's not like I want to bother you anymore, but I just can't trust these people. They were looking at my mom with such envy." You felt the cold aura that was shrouding the crowd, "Walk around town and find a house somewhere, I got years of saving in that bag. I know the kids can take care of themselves for now."

The blond man hummed, "Okay, I'll look after your mom." You let a relieved sigh, "By the way, you know any medical facility around here?" Your eyes felt droopy as you talked to the older man, "Yea, go back to the main street, make a right and head on straight -" You felt horrible, you wanted to just faint and the direction Hannes was telling you just seemed to enter by one ear and leave by the other, "You got all of that, (Name )?" Your (Eye color) orbs looked at his and nodded, "Okay I'm going now, Kids behave yourselves and mom, Hannes will escort you." You blinked, feeling the darkness take you, "Find yourself a house you'll like."

Your mom looked worried about you but nodded then went with Hannes. The kids seemed worried about you too, "Will you be okay, (Name)?" You let a weak smile appear, "I'll be fine, and did you guys eat by the way?" They nodded and you closed your eyes for a second, feeling really tired, "Alright, I'll see you later, okay?" Then you left, moving to the main street ever slowly.

As you walked, you felt your body grow weaker and weaker by the minute. _Gosh, did I exert myself this much_? Your lids felt so heavy, you even wondered if you'll make it to the hospital… you let out a shaky laugh, _where is that medical facility by the way_? Your eyes went wide as you saw someone who seemed really familiar and you felt like your body was light. You sped up but as you tried to force yourself to move, your strength vanished and you tripped. You heard yelps, screams and heavy steps that were heading towards you. Suddenly as you fell in absolute darkness, you heard him and your last thought was, _Levi_…

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this!  
I still have a hard time being really creative but it's going fairly well, right?  
Cliffhanger when you are about to meet Levi...!  
yea, I hate myself too, CLIFFHANGER!


	3. Rose-Sama: Fated Encounter

A/N: Yes, I know I am posting way too much BUT!  
I seem to have so many ideas for it, so I can't stop typing!  
Disclaimer: I do not Own you reader, I do own what you do in the fic thought.  
I also don't own AoT/ SnK!  
Edit: is being edited from Reader to OC, 3rd person View.  
Garrison = Stationary Guard/ Recon = Survey and MP = Military Police, I'm mixing the terms used in both the ANIME and MANGA.

* * *

Year 845

Levi POV

The short man let a sigh leave his pale lips as he was forced to run errands for Erwin with Petra and Hanji. _Damn it, how annoying_. He side-glanced while walking towards his destination. "Hey! Hey, Levi?" A brown haired woman tried beckoning him and he just hummed, not bothering to talk to her. "Did you see all the refugees? Whatever happened in Shiganshina must have been intense. You were from there, right?" She asked curiously. Rain was about to fall upon them and the little man wanted to get the errand done before it started falling.

The black haired man really didn't fell like talking about it, "I might be from there, doesn't mean I miss anything from there." _If wall Maria fell, I wonder if she's safe? Would she have died?_ He frowned at the thought but he was suddenly brought back to his senses when Petra poked him, "What is it, Petra?" The redhead pointed towards a girl in military attire who was barely standing straight while walking, "She seems to be in pain, maybe we should assist her?"

The sharp eyes man looked at the (hair/color) haired female, her eyes were barely opened, continued making her way towards him. Then suddenly when she saw Levi, her eyes widen with silent hope. She tried walking faster to him only to trip, smacking her head against the ground and thus opening a new wound on her forehead.

The ebony haired man made his way to the poor girl with Hanji and Ral at his side. "Oh man, do you think she's dead Levi?" Hanji asked, a tinge of excitement in her voice, "Stop being excited over a girl dying, Hanji!" Petra interjected, fuming. "Women, pipe down will you? She's alive." He picked her up, bridal style, "She's breathing see?" Petra's eyes widen, "Oh my god, she's so young? What is she, like a cadet?"

Levi hummed as he started walking towards the medical facility, "She must be around 'her' age." His gaze softens as he watched the girl in his arms, "Wait, who is 'her'?" Hanji asked, narrowing her eyes while she smirked. Petra fumed,"Hanji, don't ask questions like that! You know quite well Levi won't answer them." _I guess I could tell them a little about 'her'_. Levi sighed, "The 'her' is actually a little girl I knew from Shiganshina. She was a sad thing who was bullied constantly because she came from the 'outside'. Right now, she would be this girl's age, If she's alive."

Hanji and Petra couldn't believe it they're ears, THE Levi really cared about a little girl, "So what, is she like, your childhood friend?" Hanji asked making Levi sigh in annoyance, "I wasn't a child, I was 17 years old and she was 7. I guess I was her 'older-brother'." Hanji made an O with her mouth.

As the discussion came to an end they arrived at the medical facility that was reserved for soldiers, as they entered, nurses and doctors were running left and right. One of them went to Levi and asked what happened, "She collapsed in front of us and since it was about to rain, we thought it was better to bring her here." The doctor nodded, "please follow me." The light grey haired doctor guided them to a room with fewer patients, "Lay her here, please." He directed Levi to a bed on which he gently set the girl.

The doctor then proceeded to examine her and rain started falling._ Darn it, I have to wait until it's done raining_. After ten minutes the doctor went back to Levi, "She seems to have a couple of broken bones, a deep gash on her forehead and many splinters that entered her skin. I'm guessing she might have a cold, probably due to her weakened state. Thank you, Squad Leader Levi to have brought the girl here. If you had left her under the rain, I wouldn't dare imagine what would have happened to her."

As the older doctor spoke, a certain brown haired garrison captain stormed his way in the room. His gaze went to the girl on the bed, "Who brought this brat here?" Levi looked at Kitts Verman and sneered, "I did, why?" The brown haired man scoffed, "You didn't have to, she isn't part of your division and furthermore she disobeyed me and argued with me." Levi smiled at that, "Does that mean that you-" He smirked mockingly, "lost an argument to this girl, captain Kitts Verman?" Captain Kitts glared at Levi, "Also, captain Verman, does that mean that if someone of the MP or Recon were to be asking for your help, you'd ignore them?" Levi inquired him.

The brown haired captain gritted his teeth, tired of being questioned and stood down since he knew; no one would mess around with Squad Leader Levi. He cursed under his breath, turned his heels and left. The doctor felt horrid seeing such an captain, "I hope not all man in the Garrison are like him, he's seems like an horrible person." Petra instantly replied, "I don't think so and I really wonder why they've kept such a coward among their ranks."

Levi sneered, "Good thing he isn't in my division, that's the kind of man I'd beat to death." The doctor sweat dropped at such a remark. The short man saw the rain stop and the sky clear, "Doctor, please take care of her and don't let Kitts Verman near her, I don't want to think of what he'd do to her if he managed to get his hands on her." The doctor smiled, "Of course, our mission is to saves lives. We may have taken different path, Sir Levi, but we are both fighting for the survival of the human race." At that the dark haired man nodded and left with Ral and Hanji hot on his heels.

As he stepped outside the medical facility, "Nh, we're late, we are going to run to the store and go back to HQ." He bolted quickly, Petra followed, "Ah, seriously, I don't want to run!" Hanji was completely ignored by both Ral and the leader, "Arg, wait for me, don't leave me ALONE!" Zoe then started running after them. _The girl who argued with her superior and won, she seems strangely interesting_. Levi smiled at that thought, earning gasps from Petra and Zoe, who blushed.

General POV

As soon as Levi left, you were being taken care of by the doctor, who proceeded cleaning and bandaging your forehead. After, he took care of all the splinters who entered your (skin color) skin. When he was done removing the pieces of wood and bandaged you, night had come.

He closed the curtains around you and moved on to another patient. Unbeknown to anyone, your wounds and bones were already healing under the bandages. Your cold also disappeared and you were getting better. Your tint went back to normal and your breathing was even. You were peacefully sleeping.

You were crying and rain was pouring. You were cold so you had brought your skinny knees to your chest to try and keep warm. You sniffed loudly and tried to keep quiet,_ I have to stay quiet, this place... It isn't safe. I'm so scared, Mamma, papa_. The sun was setting and you were utterly lost.

Between two crates, you were lost so you stayed there. You were feeling hot and weak then suddenly someone was standing in front of you. You gathered your courage and looked up to see a young man. He put a knee down and lowered himself to reach your height, "are you okay, little girl?" You were speechless, you were afraid so you kept your mouth shut.

The black haired teenager stared at you and brought his hand to your healed forehead, "Kid, you are burning up! Hey, are you lost?" You gulped nervously and nodded. A thin line traced itself on the teenager's lips, "look, if you stay here, your condition is only going to grow worst. I'll bring you home."

Your eyes grew wide and you quickly sat on the bed, you blinked and brought your hands to your mouth to muffle your sobs. You were shaking and blinded by tears, _Levi... I miss you... I had almost met you...damn it!_

You cursed under your breath, wiped your tears and calmed yourself. Then you got up, opened the curtains to meet the doctor,"Oi, lass, stay on the bed?!" You blinked, "I'm fine, sir!" He pointed towards the bed, you blinked, "Seriously, sir, I'm -" He looked at you with a stern face and you feel obliged, "Okay, Okay, I get it."

You sighed and went back to the bed to sit on it, "You had broken bones, a deep gash on your forehead and plenty of little wounds because of countless of splinters that I took out!" So the doctor took your arm and lift up the sleeve and removed some of the bandages to see her skin in perfect condition, "What the -" You got up, "See, I told you I'm fine."

You removed the bandages on your head, chest and arms, "but squad leader Levi found you bloodied! How could that have been-" You cut him, "Levi? And anyways, it's all healed! Thank you, doctor for caring for me. But I have to go!" You bolted out of the Medical facility and hurried to the refugee camp. _Anymore and he'd ask me how come I healed so fast, I rather not say_.

As you reached there, you saw the three faces you wanted to see, "Armin, Eren, Mikasa!?" You called out to them and they ran towards you. "Welcome Back (Name)!" They all said.

"Have you guys seen Hannes and my mom?" They shock there head, denying seeing them, you frowned and scratched your head then shrugged your shoulders. "I'll go and try to find her, okay? Behave and Armin, say hi to your parents for me. If you need anything, go to the garrison's HQ and ask for me!" You waved as you started jogging away from the camp. _Maybe if I went to the Garrison's HQ, Hannes might be there? Oh god, I just hope that douche bag isn't there!_ You shuddered at the fact of seeing that ugly mug again.

As you entered the Trost district Garrison's HQ you saw a familiar blond haired man. You ran up to him and tackled him, "HANNNNEESSSS~" You gleefully smiled as you sat on him, "(Name), please get off... You're heavy..." You felt a vein popping out of your forehead and started hopping on him, "hey, blondie have you ever heard of not calling a female fat? By the way, did mom get herself a house" The poor man beneath you, nodded and tried to apologize but you guys were interrupted, "CADET!"

As you stopped murdering Hannes, whose eyes were spiraling, you looked up to see a bald man. You tilted your head on the side, wondering who it is, "ppsstt, (Name, Name)! It's Commander Pixis!" The older man murmured loud enough for you to hear, Crap! You got up, got off Hannes and quickly saluted, "COMMANDER!" Beads of sweat were running down your face. _Damn he saw me fool around._..

He signaled to ease yourself, which you gladly did, "So you're the one who pissed off Kitts." You gulped and nodded quickly, "you're honest." The old man smiled, "What is your name and grad rank, cadet?" You spoke clearly, trying not to stutter, "My name is (Last name, Name), I am a-a cad-d-det of the 103th Trainee Squad, 1st r-r-rank, S-S-Sir!" You let out a shaky laugh.

He laughed took a gourd from inside his jacket and handed it to you, "Drink soldier" and as you did, you felt a horrible burn in your throat and spit out the alcohol, "What kinda of horrid booze is this old man!" You yelped and then you were horrified of what you just said as you realized that everyone in the main was looking at you with their mouth a gaped. You blushed and wanted to hide six feet under as you were sinking in the thought that you just called your commander 'Old Man'. _Ah man, now, I'm embarrassed. _

All you knew was that the bald man looked at you and laughed, "You have balls, I like you!" He smiled at you, "I saw your file as soon as Kitts spoke about you and I knew I wanted you to be part of a squad under me." You blinked, "wait, what?" He put a hand on your shoulder, "You are going to work right under me!" You let out a relieved sigh, "I'd be happy to work under you Sir Pixis, but I want to transfer to Recon..." He gripped your shoulder a little tighter, "I won't allow it."

Your eyes were completely open, "You can't do that-" Pixis huffed, "Of course I can, you aren't disciplined enough, if you can't even control your body to swallow that bit of alcohol." Your shoulder fell at that, "wait you were testing me with the booze, well damn..." You side-glanced and let out a defeated sigh, "I'll work for you then, chief." You smiled. "Good,"the commander nodded and whispered in your ear, "do not worry, when the time is right, I will personally plead your cause to Erwin Smith."

You were surprised, you bolted your eyes towards Dot Pixis orbs, who was warmly smiling and hugged him. _When the time's right, I'll be re-united with him_. You smiled, eager for that time to come.

* * *

A/N: Yea I know... YOU ALMOST MET HIM!  
sry, but don't worry, you'll meet him soon enough =)!


	4. Rose-Sama: Those I tried to protect

A/N: Chapter 4 is finally here, well you have 1.5k words to read, wohoo I made it shorter! o.o;  
I leave this here until I can modify it into OC. I'm taking my time.  
Disclaimer: I do not own you nor SnK/ AoT. I own my Oc's!

* * *

year 845

You were walking next to Hannes, the man was leading you to your mother's new house. _She opted for one that near the second gate, smart choice, mom's being precautious._ You were walking on the Main Street, "She wanted an easy and fast access if she had to escape again; she said she didn't want to be a burden for you." You nodded, "well, it's not like she was a burden for me, I felt responsible for her life." You observed the street, "at least mom will be able to live in a new environment, this seems place is pretty busy."

The blond man made a left turn and stopped at the 2nd door, "we're here; this is the new house she bought." You smiled,_ I hope she's happy_, _it's pretty nice. _The house was a modest size, with a front garden. You advanced and saw Hannes wasn't moving, "You ain't coming in, old man?"

He shook his head, "No, actually... Go tell your mom hi and come back to me, I need to chat with you." You pursed your lips, _he seems to be carrying bad news_ and you slapped your thought behind. "Okay, I'll be right back." You went to the door and knocked, "coming?!" Your mom opened the door and gave you a sweet smile, "Welcome back, dear!"

She checked you out and frowned, "Your bruises?" She was confused, "Oh silly mom, you know my wounds always did heal at a rapid pace." You smiled and batted your eyes, "I guess so, are you going to eat with me tonight?" Your eyes opened and you made a sad face, "I won't be able to do that tonight, seems like bad news reached Hannes ears and I need to know what's happening." She made a worried face, "Don't worry ma, I'm sure it's nothing special. Imma go now. See ya and don't open the door to strangers!"

Your mom grinned, "Silly daughter, really giving me that advice? Okay granted, new city. All right, go now." She waved as you left the house. You ran towards your superior and started walking back to the main street. "(Name), while you were asleep they're making a plan to retake wall Maria." You frowned at the topic, "Retaking it wouldn't be possible, the place as to be infested with the titans. Who are they going to send there?"

Hannes let out a sigh, _that doesn't sound good_. "Hannes, tell me. What are they planning?" He sighed and rubbed his chin, "I don't know much for now but I heard that the number of refugees was giving the government trouble." My brows frowned, "My mom is now a resident here, she paid the fee, so she has nothing to do with anything they are planning, right?" You started at Hannes, "No, your mom should be alright." You released your breath, "Let's go to HQ." The blond man nodded and you started walking.

"(Name)?!" You checked out at the horizon and saw the kids, "Hey, kids!" You smiled while Hannes spoke, "you haven't been making trouble now, have you?" Eren stared at Hannes, "Who do you think we are?!" The blond man looked at Eren, unimpressed, "I think you're a big trouble maker." Mikasa, held a furious Eren back, "let go Mikasa, that old drunkard's so dead!" You grinned at the excited kids, "Hey kids, if you need a place to stay-" She paused and looked at Armin, "That includes your parents, Armin." She looked at the three, "You guys can stay over my moms and she has a pretty big house. The offer is there, so please take it." You grinned and gave them a thumb's up, "It's not for nothing I told my mom to take the saving."

The kids looked at you surprised, "Can me, Eren, Armin and his family reside there?" Mikasa asked politely, "Of course." You gave them instruction to reach your mother's house, "I have to go to HQ now but consider the offer and mom will be lonely without me around. Give her a bit of company." The kids nodded, waved at you and ran to go see Armin's parents to tell them the news.

Hannes continued walking and you caught up to him, "You really care about those kids, uh?" You laughed a bit, "I guess so and they're like my little siblings. To think that they're ten, I remember seeing Armin and Eren in diapers." You snorted and the older man looked surprised, "Geez, it's been 8 years already. Time flies." You looked up at the sky, "you bet it does and in two little years, they'll be old enough to enter the military." You let out a sad sigh, "Do you think they'll actually enter?" Hannes asked worried, "You betcha. Eren, seeing his mom die the way she did, he must be in-raged after the titans. If he goes in, Armin and Mikasa are certain to follow. I just hope, in all honesty, that they'll mature to become excellent soldiers and that by the time they are soldier, I'll be a squad leader or a member of Recon." The older man, Nodded, "Yea, I hope that they make out of boot camp strong, able soldiersWell you are about to become a member in a squad under Pixis command, isn't that good enough." You grinned, "I guess, for now anyways."

And so time took his wings and flew, the kids and Armin's parents worked in the fields for their keep and at night they would fill your mother's house with laughter and joy. You were also there from time to time but you were given many tasks by commander Pixis; you'd relay messages, go to neighboring districts to do different errands and you also did everything a normal Garrison soldier would do, inside like outside of Trost, basically you were everywhere.

Years 847

While you worked hard, time passed at a frightful pace so much so that already two years passed. You'd been promoted to Squad Leader and had your own team: Gláucio Fleischer, Grace Labelle, Asha Goebel and Océane Eaton.

When you were out of the Trost area, many things happened. You were leaving Chlorba and as you left with your team, Océane, the teams' nimblest member spoke, "Hey boss?" You glanced at her surprised, "Yes, miss Eaton?" She made a silly face, "Don't call me that." She paused and glanced at everyone, "I heard so crazy things at the Garrison's barracks." The team looked at her with questioning faces, "What did you hear Océane?" The dark skinned lady who was named Asha asked.

The girl who was once a dangerous assassin spoke as if it were nothing, "Supposedly the government started trying to reconquering Wall Maria." Gláucio laughed, "Seriously, with what army?" She stayed muted and looked downward and you knew something was wrong, "who was sent there Ocean?" She bit her lower lip, "actually, about that, I heard they didn't send the army-" Your eyes widen and dread was churning your stomach, "but the refugees." _Holy fuck, no! They didn't do that for real_! You tried speaking but you were dumbfounded, "wait...what? I didn't ear correctly... Right?"

You blinked once, twice but didn't really want to register what she had just said... t_hey sent refugees_... _The people I fought for? The people I helped delaying titans to let those board the ship._..

You heard rumors about most of the refugees were being sent on a mission to reclaim Maria, _how the hell can they do that? They have no training, its suicide! _You were arriving from Chlorba district with your Squad. As you passed the gates then went back to HQ and put the horses in the stable, patting yours, you gave him a carrot which he gladly took.

Should I go home or see the kids?

You thought as you waved off your four members telling them to take a breather which they wanted to do, "You won't drink a bit with us (Name)?" Gláucio asked, "Nah, I have something to do Ice, maybe later." He smirked, narrowing his grey-blue eye making a smug look, "Your loss." You snorted and he left for the bar, "Women, look after that big doofus." Grace, Asha and Océane all giggled, "'kay, Ma'am!?" They agreed, saluted and then the trio caught up to the built, tall, raven-haired man. Grace and Asha walk on each side of him while Océane jumped on his back. You smiled and decided to leave HQ.

You were walking towards your house, when you suddenly bumped in someone, "oh pardon me, Sir-" as you backed up to look who you bumped in too, your breathed hitched.

You immediately saluted, "Squad Leader Levi! Forgive me!" You then made a low bow. The raven-haired man clicked his tongue, "at ease soldier and by the way, it's Lance Corporal Levi." He was followed by some of his squad, "Rise, soldier" and you did what you were told, _Damn, Levi... is it me or did he shrink... Or did I grow taller... erm...and he got promoted uh.._. You stared at your boots and you began to walk away, "Soldier-" You froze in place, "did I say you could leave?" You were genuinely scared of him, "No, S-S-Sir!" Your voice came out as a squeak.

"What may you need from me, sir?" You turned around to face him. "You can't be the girl who annoyed, Captain Verman, right?" Your eyes widen, "You heard about that-?" _Ah, I forgot to thank him for that!_ You made another salute, "Lance Corporal Levi, I humbly apologize to have not thanked you earlier for what you did for me, two years ago!" You gave him a small nervous smile, _oh my god, let me bolt outta her as soon he lets his guard down_! Levi closed his eyes and you took that as your cue and escaped, _FUCK THIS, I'M GONE!_ You ran and ran until you got to your mom's house. You just opened the door, closed it and slid on it until you sat on the floor. "Oh dear, what happened (Name)?" You mom came to you in a hurry.

You let out a laugh, "Nothing special, ma." You chuckled, "mom did anyone of the government came here to bug you?" Your mom looked at you, confused, "No why?" You let out a sigh, "So you are part of the community." You hummed as you thought about something, "Oh by the way, hi mom, how have you been?" The petite woman grinned, "I've been doing alright, but now I am a lot better since you're back." She let her eyes fell for a moment, "Mom, have you been lonely?" She nodded, "The kids show up less and Armin's parents and his grand-father, it's been months since I saw them-" You petrified and stayed mute," I wonder what happened to them."

She didn't know about that plan to re-take Maria, "Who knows, I'll see if I can get info about it..." Your sweet redhead of a mom smiled and nodded. You got up then went to the dining room and sat on a chair. You were tired, so exhausted and yet you felt restless, your mom who had gone to the kitchen for a moment came back with fresh, sliced watermelon. You looked at your mom and smiled, "Thanks, ma! After this I'll see if I can find the kids." And so you caught up with your mother about any possible, interesting news for a good half hour before someone knocked on the door.

* * *

A/N: I seem to be really evil towards my characters.  
I won't whine if you don't comment, but would be nice to know what you guys think of this piece.  
I'm always happy reading reviews =)!


	5. Rose-Sama: So close yet so far

A/N: I thought 4k words is way too long so I made 2 chapters outta chapter four!  
Sorry! Will be changed from Reader to OC

Disclaimer: I don't own you not SnK but I do own my oc's.

* * *

Year 847

Levi POV

"Damn it, I wished the Squad Leader looked at me." A tall black haired man spoke, "Awww, Gláucio and squad Leader sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Océane burst out loud making people stare at them, Levi being one of them. _Well maturity doesn't seem to be there strength is it, _Levi frowned_, I get don't why people like them work in the military._

Levi frowned as he saw the scene unfold. The grey-blue eyed man shook the blue haired girl off his back, "I have no idea who you are lady." As he was continuing is way to the bar, Océane faked being hurt, "So, do you want to know her mensuration." The built tan man had saliva dripping from the side of his lips and shook his head and nodded gleefully earning a friendly tape on the shoulder from Océane, deviously smirking as they were walking behind Asha and Grace.

Asha and Grace were sweat dropping at the childish antics and distanced themselves from them, "Okay, Bar-time, Imma be drunk tonight!" The Slender dark lady said, "Asha, I wished the squad leader came with us, she's the best drunk ever." They laughed as they left going towards the 'Life after Death' Bar.

As they were leaving, Levi was heading towards HQ when he was bumped by someone. "Oh, pardon me Sir-" as he looked up to see who it was, he was surprised, she looked like the girl he saved two years ago.

She immediately saluted, "Squad Leader Levi! Forgive me!" She then made a low bow. The raven-haired man clicked his tongue, "at ease soldier and by the way, it's Lance Corporal Levi." He sighed silently and saw some of his squad approaching them, "Rise, soldier" and she did what he told, _Geez, she's tall_; Levi wanted to let out a scowl. The girl then stared at the ground and began to walk away, "Soldier-" Levi didn't want her to go away, "did I say you could leave?" She trembled as she heard him, "No, S-S-Sir!" Her voice was extremely low.

"What may you need from me, sir?" She turned around to face him. "You can't be the girl who annoyed, Captain Verman, right?" Her eyes widen, "You heard about that-?" _No way, it IS her_! _She has grown way too much in two short years!_ She made another salute, "Lance Corporal Levi, I humbly apologize to have not thanked you earlier for what you did for me, two years ago!" He let out a sigh and closed his eyes to think a bit, _about two years ago, I know I saw her eyes widen when she saw me, I need to know why she did that. I always thought it was an interesting reaction, especially when I don't know who she is_. Levi re-opened to see the space she occupied empty, a veins popped and he felt it.

That brat, she left while I was thinking with my eyes closed. Levi wasn't happy as Zoe was laughing her butt off, "Hue hue hue, she just bolted as soon as you closed your eyes." The brown head lady couldn't stop laughing, "Her face was like: Fuck this, Levi is creepy as fuck, I must run away!" Petra frowned, "what an ungrateful brat?! Sir Levi, since we have nothing to do until later tonight, let's searches for her. I'm sure she ran that way!" Petra was pumped, "Calm down Petra, I think I saw her people who knew her entering "Life after Death". I saw them enter by the gate a bit earlier too. No doubt she's a… Squad Leader." Petra gaped, "A SQUAD LEADER AT HER AGE! No way, I bet she barely has experience." Levi started walking towards the bar when he bumped into someone.

He looked down and saw a brown hair kid, "Damn it, Old man, watch were you're walking!" A black haired girl went to him and bowed to Levi, "Forgive him, he has a horrible mouth. Eren apologize." Eren scowled and Armin smiled, "Go on Eren." The green eyed boy glared at Levi, "Well, since he's in recon and not garrison, guess I'll apologize. Sorry sir."

As they left, Levi eavesdrops accidentally, "You know, she came back, they saw her and her squad arriving from the gate." The blond kid said, "I bet she's home right now. We could tell her bye before going to the military boot camp." Levi followed them, losing his comrades, "I think we should tell her bye, especially after everything she did for us. Eren, Armin, I think she deserves our thanks." Mikasa turned around and smiled, "what do you think Eren." Eren continued walking towards the squad leader's house with a pair of sad eyes,_ So that girl helped them a lot, seeing them leave will hurt her. I feel like a gang member again, hiding in the shadows, not that I mind._

And so, they arrived in front of the house after twenty minutes, "What is it Eren?" Mikasa wondered what was wrong with him, "I-I-" Tears were spilling out, "I-I don't want to tell her bye. It will hurt me like it will hurt her." Levi frowned, "I don't want to go there, if I do… I won't want to go to the military." The brown haired boy grit is teeth, "We are going back to HQ." He turned his heels and started running back to HQ, closely followed by the black haired girl and the little blond kid. Levi got out of his hiding place_, maybe I should bring her to them? How am I supposed to do that, eh?_ He strode off quickly to the house and knocked on the door.

**General P.O.V**

As you got up, another knock was heard from the door, "coming!?" and so you opened it to be face to face with Levi, your heart sank. You let out a shaky laugh, "Ha...ha ha... Corporal Levi..." His eyes were slits as he stared down at you,_ wait a minute... I thought he was pretty small a moment ago, why is he getting bigger, why am I shrinking!? Wait how the hell he knew where my mom lived!?_

Levi grabbed your arm and jerked it towards him, "I'll see ya later mom, I'll be home for supper" you waved with the unoccupied hand. The Short man was walking rapidly among the crowd, "We are going to HQ to report on your behavior."_ WHHHHAAAATTTT, OH Nooo! I have to find a way to run away, I need to find the kids!_ Your mind was processing ideas; trying to figure out a way to escape him,_ if I go with Levi it might half a day before I'd be released!_ You tried to shake his hand to which he retorted by squeezing your arm even tighter, "Ouch, Sir Levi, you are hurting me." He jerked you closer putting an arm securely around your waist making you blush, "So? That will teach you to run away from me in front of Zoe, the damn binocular didn't stop laughing at me." You sighed, "Look sir, have you heard about refugees being sent to Wall Maria?

He hummed and looked at you, "Yes, why?" You gasped, "So it's true, but it's mad! They don't even have training, how are they supposed to kill titans?" Levi blinked, pinched the bridge of his nose with his unoccupied hand and looked at her with a bit of regret showing in his eyes, "the government want to have fewer mouths to feed", you froze at the thought, _oh ... god...no...Oh no.._ You felt tears seeping out of your eyes, "Armin's family..." You brought your available hand to your mouth to mute the sobs as you walked through the crowd half blinded by tears, "I can't, I can't go back to HQ, I-I I-" You paused your cracking voice to inhale and exhale, "I have to see Armin and the kids... Please let me go?" _He has to let me go, if that man is the man I knew back then,_ you firmly believe he would let you go.

He shook his head making his ebony hair sway," No, I will see Commander Pixis, together with you. You lack discipline." You were at loss of words, "I don't care about discipline right now!" You forced your arm out of his grip and ran towards the working fields. You heard him yell something at a distance, the crowd was looking at both of you but your mind was somewhere else, If Armin's family was sent to wall Maria then it give them even more reason to enter the military. As you arrived there, you squinted, swept your eyes across the field and tried to find them. You bit your lips, _where are they_?!

A tall, slender officer came to you, thoughtful, "Are you okay, Lass?" You stared at him and frowned, "Sir, I was looking for three kids, one is a tall girl with black hair-" He hummed as you showed him the measurements with your hands, "and two boys who were a bit shorter, one had brown and the other blond hair. They are twelve." The browned haired man seemed to know of whom you were talking about, "Oh, I think I saw them at HQ two days ago -" Your eyes widen, "They were signing up, the girl was always watching over the browned haired kid who was always getting in trouble and the blonde always tried to clean up his messes."

You sniffed, "So they did sign up..." Your fists were clenched as you thought about their mental state,_ one is focused on repaying her debt, the other wants to kill titans and the last one must hate the government._ Not the best kind of states but at least they'll be focused because of it, she silently prayed for their success and safety. "I think, they're supposed to leave soon, maybe in fifteen minutes or so."

You gave the man a sad smile and made a salute to which he respectfully returned, "Thank you for the information." The man looked at you and seemed to have recognized you as one of commanders Pixis' close squad leader, "Your welcome ma'am." You smiled and waved him as you ran for HQ, _they'll be alright, I have to believe in them but I want to see them before they leave_!

You speed your way back in the city from the fields and went towards HQ. As you arrived, you saw it, the carriage taking them away from you, "Guys!" They heard you as the carriage was leaving, they got up and looked at you with surprise on their faces, "MAKE IT BACK IN ONE PIECE, I BELIEVE IN YOU!" The three of them smiled and waved you good bye. When the carriage wasn't in view anymore, you bit yours lips, fell to your knees and sat. "They're gone..." You blinked and felt a hand on your shoulder as you looked up, Levi was looking at the distance, "What do you want, corporal?" Your voice was aggressive and you felt somewhat edgy, "Nothing. Look, today seemed like an eventful day for you so I won't meet Pixis with you." You snorted,_ do I seem like I care you shrimp? _

"Next time we meet though, I won't be as forgiving. Take Care of yourself, Squad Leader." He said, detached as he started leaving. _Does he even remember who I am? Well, I guess I did change. It's not like I haven't grown, my hair is always in twin buns now since it grew so much...My attitude is different, the way I speak is different, the way I walk, the way I express myself, I really did change haven't I. I never noticed it until now, I feel so distant when I was so close to him back then. But here, I am watching his back like I did with dad, he doesn't remember me... I'm not his adorable little sister anymore, I'm a woman... I'm not the innocent girl he knew... _The thoughts dreaded you_, I have to know! Does he remember me? Why doesn't he at least ask my name_!

"Sir Levi, wait!" You rose up as he turned around perplexed, his colleagues intrigued to know what you are about to say, "What is it?" You shuddered at the hard tone and saluted, "I'm sorry for my attitude today! Have a good day, Sir and good luck as a newly appointed Lance corporal in the Recon Division."_ Damn it, that isn't what I wanted to say! I want to tell you who I am Levi!_ You blinked, your lips trembled and turned around to crash on someone, "Damn it, who?" You looked up to see Gláucio with a blurred vision "weren't you drinking?"

He wasn't paying attention to you but to the other small black haired individual, he dangerously narrowed his eyes, snakes his arm around your waist and takes you away. "Hey, no putting your arm there!" A heavy blush crept to your cheeks as you left his arm while you were walking away from Levi, you're eyes dripping streams of salty liquid.

_Why did I hesitate, am I... afraid of rejection_... And so that night, you went home, sat near your mother on the sofa. You laid your head on her lap and slept as she messaged your scalp. Silent cries left your eyes as you left off for dreamland.

* * *

A/N: in the end Levi doesn't know your name XD


	6. Rose: The things you do for Discipline

A/N: This is going to be edited in the future from Reader to OC!  
Welcome back to this long FIC damn it! I'm not even at 850!  
TTATT! Anyways, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own you nor SnK but I do own my oc's.

* * *

Year 847

The black haired teenager stared at you and brought his hand to your injured forehead, "Kid, you are burning up! Hey, are you lost?" You gulped nervously and nodded. A thin line traced itself on the teenager's lips, "look, if you stay here, your condition is only going to grow worst. I'll bring you home." Your eyes widen at the sudden declaration and you had no time to refute as he had already lifted you up, the sudden motions made you cling on to him. You tightly held on to him and cried on his shoulder from shock, "Can you tell me where you live?" You removed you head from the crook of his neck and stuttered, "Y-y-yes, I live-" You sneezed and Levi saw your blue lips, "Near the main street." The short teen clicked his tongue in annoyance and you felt like a burden, "S-S-Sor-r-ry."  
He held you closer to him as he was making his way to the main street, "Oi, girly, stay awake." You half opened your lids and tried to keep your small body warm. As he arrived at the Main street, he prompt you, "f-from here, turn l-left, walk straight-" wheezed and pant as you were losing your breath, "for three s-s-streets and make a right. It's the f-first door." You kept shivering as you spoke. Levi gently put his hand behind your head and guided back to his shoulder, tightly holding you. I feel secure, why? He's a stranger yet he's helping me. I don't understand? You thought about his actions and it made no sense, plenty of kids are in my situation, I guess I was lucky stumbling upon this person.

As soon as he made his way to the door, he knocked twice. You heard loud steps and the door flew open revealing worried parents. They made you and and the stranger enter, your parents guided the young man in and your mom to you away and thoroughly checked you, "She has a fever and I think she got a cold while I was running around, bringing her here." The short ebony haired teenager said. "Thank you, young man. What's your name?" Your father asked and the black haired teenager clicked his tongue while side glancing. The man who was your father was well known throughout the garrison and city, "well, you don't have to say it, Levi."  
Your mom's eyes widen at what she heard, "The Levi? You mean the most wanted gang member in the city?" 'tch' was heard again as he was annoyed at being caught by a garrison soldier," Yes, I'm Levi, what will you do about it?" Your dad was about to say something but you stopped him, "Papa-", you coughed and he made his way to you so that you didn't have to force yourself to speak loudly. "P-please don't a-arrest him." Levi looked at your small form, "If he didn't bring me here, I wouldn't be here."  
Your parents both frowned and were looking at you confused, "I wa-was bull-l-lied today at s-s-school because I-I talked of the out-t-side. They called me d-demon and threw r-r-rocks at me, one hit my forehead-" you pointed to the fresh wound that couldn't heal properly because it was wet. "I g-g-ot scared and I-I ran until I was l-l-lost. Levi helped me so-" You coughed and sneezed as you trembled, in your mother's arms, out of cold. "D-d-don't arrest big brother L-l-levi." You saw him soften his gaze at you as your words left your mouth. You closed your eyes, suddenly feeling heavy, as if you were free falling and opened your eyes.

Darkness surrounded you; you rubbed your eyes and re-opened. Your eyes adjusted yourself to the darkness. Letting out a short breath, Geez, how the hell could I have thought what I thought yesterday? God, how pathetic, I need to be more disciplined. My emotions got me all worked up over nothing. When he looked at me back then, he felt touched. So I'll put all my faith in those memories and trust him.

You got up and went to the kitchen, "Morning ma!" and there you saw her, on the ground. You felt a shock, Oh god, no! You ran to her side, carefully laying the redhead on her back and checked her pulse, it's there but its weak. You took her in your arms and carried her bridal styled, opened the door and started running outside. She can't die right, it's not like she's old! So why is she like this! As you ran worried towards the medical facility, Asha saw you and ran to you, "Boss, what happened to her?" You freaked out as you us nearing the facility, "I have no idea. I just woke up from the couch to find her in the kitchen out cold on the floor."  
And so you arrived there and a nurse came to you, "Squad leader (Name)? What happened?" As she guided you towards a bed on which you lay the redhead. The nurse left to find your doctor, your (e/c) eyes were watering. Asha went to you and hugged, "everything is going to be okay." She took your face and made you look up at her, "Everything is going to be okay, keep calm (Name)." Your lips shook as you took deep breaths.

A doctor came towards you and asks what was wrong, you pointed to the bed and he went to check your mom. The doctor looked at you, "Please go." You didn't want to but Asha dragged you away, damn it, mah! You waited outside and Asha spoke, "I know this is hard but trust the man okay? I'll go warn HQ about what just happened." You looked at her, biting your lips and blinking, "keep calm, okay. Don't do anything stupid, I'll be right back." The dark lady left and you sat on the ground, rocking yourself. Everything is going to be okay.  
Thirty minutes past and the doctor came to you, "your mom is frail but she'll make it." You got up and sighed, "What happened to her?" The doctor's mouth drew a line, "She seems to have a weak constitution, she is small and extremely frail like I said and of course, she's aging." A sad face emerged from you, "But she's just 38! It's not like she's that old!" The doctor shrugged, "Her age doesn't really matter. If she's weak, she's weak and I'm afraid I can't really do anything about that. Find a caretaker if you want her to live, if she strains herself too much, she'll die early. She may stay here for the moment being." And so the doctor left, a caretaker for kids isn't much of a problem, real problem is who would take such a task for an adult in this district? I'll need to ask one of the nurses.

As you went to the hall, your team was walking towards you, "How's is your mom, (Name)." You looked at Grace, "She's fine for now, but I need to find a care taker. She's too weak and frail to do anything now. She always was weak but now she has no strength." Glaucio and Oceane looked sorry, "Well if we can do anything, we'd be happy to help!" They both smiled at you and you returned it. You closed your eyes and frowned, "Thanks guys, but we are a squad, I can't let you guys do that. I'll just ask one of the nurses."  
And so you observed some of the nurses and picked one, asked her a bunch of questions. She agreed to become your mothers' caretaker and then you left the Medical facility. The nurse left to do her preparations for leaving the medical facility.  
Making your way to HQ, "actually guys-" Your squad all turned their attention to you. You kept looking toward HQ, "I'd like to transfer to Karanese District." They were baffled and Glaucio's brow furrowed as he spoke, "Why? Does it have to do with that short man? If you want I can-" You interrupted him, "He's hardly the cause for my decision, I still feel like I'm being pampered by Pixis. I know he trust's me but I still feel like a kid. I want to grow up. If I were to leave Trost, I think I can become a lot more mature." You side-glanced Glaucio, "I want to become disciplined so I can bear the 'Wings of freedom'."  
Asha eyes went wide at what you said, "So... You are planning to transfer to the Recon corp?" You turned your gaze back to the nearing HQ, "Yes. In three years, expect a new commander." You span around and gave them a bright smile as you walked backwards towards HQ, "well, three years is still far away. So let's make this a pleasant three years!" You saw them frown, displaying sadden expressions as they walked, "Come on Soldier!" You said vividly, surprising them, "Stop mopping! We are almost there! Get your spirits up, NOW!" They stopped and saluted, "MA'AM!" You smiled at them and turned around, "I can't have you guys sad, I need you to show me the way of becoming a responsible and disciplined bona fide adult".  
They released their salutes and walked behind you as you entered HQ, confidant and high in morale. You felt it, their aura that were repressed are now freely seeping out of their bodies, you felt their auras pierce through your body, it felt like all the weight you felt was slowly leaving your shoulders. And you displayed a genuine smile as you made your way to Pixis' office. You knocked twice and waited, "Come in!" A female said and you took the knob, turned it to reveal your commander accompanied by his two private escorts and you saluted, "Sir Pixis!" He nodded, "What may I help you with today, (Name)?"

You inhale and softly exhale, "Sir Pixis, I would like to request a district transfer with my squad!" He let out a cough, "May I ask why?" You gave him an apologetic smile as you spoke your word, "I want to mature. I'd like to discipline myself further. I changed from who I was, two years ago, but it's not enough for me to acquire the pair of wings I want." The escorts were confused and didn't understand the conversation. The old man smiled kindly, "For how much time do you want to be transferred there? I have to talk to the one in command at Karanese." Your eyes sparkled at his words! You went to his desk and looked straight at him, "You are seriously letting me go boss?" He nodded, "I feel like, as if, my daughter is leaving the family house." He faked himself tearing up and you made shy smirk, "Thank you, I want to be back here in three years, when 104th trainee are back." He got up and nodded, "I understand, I'll go there with you and your squad tomorrow." You saluted and thanked him. You pursed your lips, hesitant and Pixis eyed you, "my mom is weak constituted and I need a caretaker-" He raised an eyebrow, "If you could send cash to my mom to pay the caretaker, I'd be very happy, since I can't be there to see her. I'll visit from times to times to see her condition." Pixis nodded, "I'll ask" and you saluted.

As you left his office, you saw Rico Brzenska, "Hello Rico." She looked at you with a smug look, "Hello (Name), what where you doing in the commander's office?" You gave her a nervous smile, "Nothing really. Anyways I must go, I have so last minute preparations to do. See ya." And you went towards your squad. They waited for you and you gave them a signal to come towards you, "Pixis agreed, will you come with me?" They all nodded, set to follow you. You smiled, "Well, let's bring mom and the nurse home and tell her about the transfer." You started walking and they followed you.

So you went to the Medical Facility to pick up your mom, "Sorry, my dear. I imagine I gave you quite a scare." You let out a nervous smile, "Yea that you did. I asked a nurse to become your caretaker." As you were walking, Glaucio asked your mom if she wanted to be carried home, she shyly nodded and the man picked her up, "Hum, thank you Glaucio." He smiled at your mom, "no problem, you see, your daughter really has no faiths in me. All she sees is-" he mimics your voice, "Levi~ when I am taller than him and hotter too." He glared at you as you blushed and glared back at him, "well, sorry if my hearts already taken!"

Your mother laughed at all the bickering, "So how is the caretaker?" The redhead asked and you spoke, "She seems decent. I asked her a bunch of questions and she seems okay. If she does anything wrong to you, you have to tell me." As they arrived at the family house, you sneezed,_ Am I getting a cold_? "As if, I'm pretty sure someone is talking shit behind my back." You growled making the squad laugh.

You opened the door and Glaucio sat her on the couch. "Mom, the caretaker will be here in a few and I need to talk to you." You looked around seeing everyone's determined faces, "I am going to transfer to **Karanese District**." Grace went behind the redhead and lightly squeezed her shoulder, "Garnet, your daughter wants to become more mature and it's understandable. She's being spoiled by Pixis" The blond lady couldn't help but grin, "Although, we know he trusts us, she never gets yelled at and she's never reprimanded for doing a fault." The blue haired girl, Oceane, then spoke, "It's not like we want to leave Trost. It's that we are too comfortable here. She needs obstacles and hardships to grow into an adult."

Asha, the dark skinned woman nodded, "Please understand, your daughter wants to grow up and become a woman, no, I mean an accomplished soldier. She changed a lot from two years ago. Back then she'd let her emotions run wild. Even though she manages to retain those emotions she still does outbursts from times to times. We need her to have a cool head at all times to make the right decisions."

Garnet frowned but nodded as she understood the reason, "Okay, I accept it... I mean I have to accept, you are almost an adult now. I trust you will make it back home in one piece, my dear." She smiled and let out a few tears as she opened her arms in front of you, inviting you for a hug which you gladly took. You hugged her and let a few of your own tears slide. And so the caretaker arrived. You went to the door, opened it and let the nurse in. You smiled at her and guided her to your mom.

Garnet spoke, "Hello. My name is Garnet Schmeling, I'm the one you will be taking care of. I'm happy to meet you, miss?" The other lady nodded smiling and answered, "I am called Irene Sorge, pleasure to meet you. Where should I put my luggage?" You guided her around the house, showing her where she would stay, your mom's room, the guest rooms, bathroom, kitchen, dining room and the living room. The caretaker smiled and bowed, "thank you, I can now start doing my job. Please rest assured she's in good hand." You polity nodded and said your farewells to your mom and caretaker and left the house with your squad.

Asha prompted you and you hummed, "So we sleep in the barracks today and leave tomorrow?" You nodded, "Yea, are you guys ready? I'm super excited! Feels like a field trip." You giggled and your squad sweat dropped, "who are we kidding, will she really grow up in three years." Glaucio shook his head as he spoke.

As they made their way to the Garrison's barrack you watched the sky and a shooting star passed, _Wish, a Wish! I wish to be worthy of Levi!_ You giggled to yourself as you made your way to the barracks.

* * *

A/N: well.. YEA! We should see and interact with Levi in the next chapter!  
Planing on using Time skip No jutsu!  
I might do a spin-off chapter of Alethia/ Reader's time in Karanese.


	7. Rose-Sama: Return to Trost

A/N: Hiya Friends!  
Well, I am so pumped for this, I'm thinking about starting Chapter eight today!  
I hope you enjoy this! I am kinda shock to see how little reviews I got for the numbers of people following and faving!  
By the way, THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING or/and Faving it! It make me pretty happy =)!

This chapter will contain a little gore, it's really little.  
Disclamer: I do not own you or SnK/AoT, I do own whatever You do though!  
Will be changed to OC/3rd person in the future.

* * *

For three years, everything was fine, you were 20 years old now and the youngest Squad leader in Karanese. In those three precious years, you made: new comrades, new experiences, new hardships and you grew up. You controlled your emotions and outburst and became a well-rounded soldier. It didn't mean you didn't lose control from times to times and you still made stupid mistakes. But you remembered, you were a human being and you knew that no one was perfect!_ Aside Levi... uh... If only he was as tall as Glaucio._

You'd sent messages to your mom and she replied to you. And of course you'd visit her sometimes. Within those years, you'd also received several mails from a man who was in hiding. _Grisha_... Eren's old man was a doctor, a smart man who made a special concoction and injected it in his own son; from what the letters said, it would be of use for humanity. She'd read them then burn them since the military police was always trying to take the letters from you. Whenever you went to get the envelopes at night, you'd wear a hood to keep yourself concealed and if they came after you... you'd outrun them or you'd be forced to kill them, against your will but the doctor needed to stay hidden. Why? Even, you wouldn't know.

Anyways...

**Year 850...**

Today was your last day here.

You took the little belonging you had and left the Karenese Garrison barracks, happy and excited to the thought of going home. As you made your way to HQ, you met up with Asha, Grace and Oceane. One of your brows went rose, giving a quizzical expression, "Where is Glaucio?" You felt an arm sliding itself on your left shoulder, a hand dangling loosely on your left and let out a light sigh. On your right, the man you were just asking yourself about made an appearance. Three years ago, you would have shoved him to the ground but now, you just ignore his flirty antics and carried on; knowing he'd never dare take advantage of you. You made your way to the girls with the said man.

You were greeted by a salute to which you saluted back and went on to HQ. The hall was bustling with people and it made you feel giddy and kind of sad at the fact you were leaving them. You went on ahead, leaving your team in the hall, to the eastern region commander's office. _Well, Guess I'll be biding this old man good bye without Commander Pixis, seriously why must he go see those idiotic nobles_, you grumbled. You entered the office and closed the door. At that time, as you were talking for the last time with the commander from the current city, an expedition was making its way to a village from Trost.

* * *

**Levi POV**

He was awaiting the time to depart from Trost, irritated by the noise the people around him made. He looked around and saw three kids staring at him in wonder. He let out a whispered snarl, "Damn it; make those kids shut up." He stared at the kids who sweat dropped at the intense gaze.

Hanji glanced at him and smirk, "good thing they don't know your little secret, Cleaning fairy." He glanced at her with a look of annoyance. As the huge gate slowly opens, Hanji spoke in excitement: "Titans are outside these walls, I can't wait to see what kind of titans I will see today!" She was flustered at the thought. She was fidgeting on her horse, "I so hope I could see and abnormal one." Levi looked at her, "I am already seeing one, an abnormal one." He sighed as she asked where, scanning around her to find it. She felt her head being grabbed and she was forced to look at Levi, confused, "Right here, Hanji, you idiot."

And so the gate was fully opened, the commander of the group Erwin gave the okay to move out. They rode off for a mission to retake wall Maria, at first they would jump city from city to reach point B. The Scouting Legion, alternatively called Survey corps or the recon corps, is a branch in the military with the goals of:

1. Expanding humanity: More Titans you kill, more places you can visit.

And..

2. Titan researching: Learning more about the titans: where they come from, how do they grow, how come do they regenerate so fast, why does it that their blood evaporate, why don't they target animals?

They were the most efficient soldiers to fight titans yet whenever they left the safety of the walls, 30 percent of the fighters die; eaten, crushed, hit by titans and yet, they continued fighting. This is why they are humanities hope. They're the ones who bear 'the wings of freedom'!

As their units made their way to the first village, they found it crawling with titans and so they went all-out on them. Levi was slashing napes, left and right. As he made was flying through the air, he saw one of his man being munched on by a titan. Levi aimed his 3DGM near the titan as he heard the dying man speak, "You bastards... Humanity will not fall to you... "The injured man pierced his blade in the titan's face, drawing the monsters attention.

The titan then bit him, cracking his bones and making blood gush out of his wound, "Gah... You will... fall to Corporal Levi!" Levi flew to the titan's lower neck and sliced it, making it fall on the ground. The short man then landed on a house and scanned his field of view, One left and two on the right. "Corporal, I have brought reinforcements!" Petra waited his orders as she landed in near him with the extra soldiers.

The short guy stared towards the fallen titan as he spoke, "Petra, take care of the soldier trapped in that titans mouth." He looked at the reinforcements, "Take out the titan on the left, I'll deal with the titans on the right." And so, he sprang into action, swiftly disposing both of them in a matter of minutes. He then landed on a roof, ugh... _gross my hand and the hilt is all bloodied._ He started walking towards Petra while cleaning is hand and when he was done, he used his 3DGM to reach her, "Okay, I'm back, how's he doing?"

Levi walked towards them and Petra was freaking out, "I can't stop the bleeding, sir." The dying young man beckoned Levi to him and he whispered, "Corporal..." At that the short man walked to the dying man's side and sat on his own knees, "What is it?" The wounded man held his arm up to Levi and asked, "Did I give enough support to humanity or..." He kept is hand there, "Am I going to expire as a worthless human being who wasn't able to help making the world change?"

Levy looked at his hand and held it within his own, "You did more than anyone could ask for now and for the future. Your death means something for all of us and I know you want those monsters eradicated and so I will pick up your wish. It will strengthen my resolves and I promise that I will keep on fighting them until I draw my last breath. I will destroy them!" Levi felt the hand of the fallen soldier slip, "He's gone, corporal." The red head said as she let out a few tears. Levi's stare soften as he asked, "Do you think he heard everything I said?"

The woman nodded her head, "I believe so. Look at his face, he died stress free." Levi watched the man in front of him and frowned, a thin line appeared on his lips as he heard trotting behind him. A tall blond man appeared, "Levi, we are retreating." The short man frowned and snarled, "Erwin, What do you mean by retreating, we aren't even at our limit yet. Are you telling me my men are going to die in vain? Give me one good reason!" Levi glared at Erwin, who shook his head, "It seems titans are moving towards the city, they're heading north. Something might have happened in Trost." Everyone's eyes widen at the Revelation and Erwin continued, "It might be breached... The wall... They might have been able to make a gap."

At those words everyone scrambled to their horses, hoping that nothing major happened in Trost, they were at least three hours away from Trost.

* * *

**Your POV- Some time before The Recon came back**

As you were making your way to Trost with your squad, you lazily made Gabriella trot your way to Trost, "Finally! Good Bye Karanese and I'll see you very soon Trost!" The blue haired woman giggled, "Aren't you excited, (Name)? You mom or Levi, Be honest?!" You blushed and calmly answered, "Well, The 104th trainees arrived in Trost before yesterday! Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Levi and mom are all going to be in the same city."

Glaucio sighed, "Geez, what so special about Levi? He's small and all he does is frown." Asha galloped next to him and slapped the back of his head, "Yeowch, woman! What are you, a mini titan? I thought you were a strategist, how come you back that much strength." The sassy dark skinned lady answered, "Well for one, I trained a lot in Karanese, two; eating well, three; I'm just awesome like that."

A loud sound, coming from the southwest direction, caught the squad's attention, _the sound came from Trost and it was louder than a canon shot. _Your brow twitched, "What do you think that sound was guys?" She turned her head, her face carrying a worried expression. Everyone wondered what had happened, "How many hours are we from Trost?" The strategist pinched her nose and sniffed, "We must be, at least, one hour and half away, if not more, of course." You nodded at her and made your horse gallop. Your squad followed, oh geez, I hope everyone is alright!

As you galloped your way to Trost you saw a familiar sight, we are almost there! As you advanced, you felt nervous, "I seriously hope everything is okay over there!" You were worried and urged Gabriella to go fast and she did. As you made it to Trost, you saw that everyone was in front of the second gate. You made your way to the gate and yelled, "Any 104th trainees around." You then saw heads turn towards you, as small young man waved at you and you went to him with your squad, "Hey there, what your name?" He nodded at you and spoke, "The name's Connie, I am part of 104th trainee squad." You glanced and scanned the horizon but you didn't see who you wanted to see, "Where are they?" You murmured.

You frowned as a blond hair girl spoke, "Who are you looking for and by the way I am Christa-" and she pointed at a tall girl with black hair and freckles, "And she's Ymir." You nodded and furrowed your brows, "Eren Jeager, Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert? They're not dead, right?" All of their eyes widen with sudden worry and you glared, "You seem to know something, tell me what happened and where they are!?" A tall brown haired man stood, "We are sorry but we were specifically told not to tell." You glared at him and he shuddered, "Oh? Who did? Hannes? By the way, what is your name?"

He shook his head, "Jean Kirschtein and we received that order from Captain Kitts Verman." You made a sickening smirk, "Well, you're in luck, because I have authority over him as one of Commander's Pixis closest Squad Leader." You went to the boy, grabbed his collar and heaved him up, "If you don't tell me, I will ."

Jean let out a shaky breath and spoke quietly, "Eren... He...uh... He transformed into a Titan..." Your eyes widen, _Grisha, you didn't seriously do that? Damn! But then again, his strength would be of use. It's like they say, fight fire versus fire_! You took in a breath, "Grace, Asha, Oceane and Glaucio, find Pixis and bring him to me. If I go alone, I might very well Kill Kitts." Your eyes were hard as stone and your squad dispersed.

You let out a sigh and set Jean back down, "Sorry kid! I really did try to control my emotions. To think Eren would have that kind of power. Anyone saw what was going on the other side?" A blond and built teenager talked, "Name's Reiner, Ma'am, we saw the Survey corps leave for a mission, outside the wall, and then colossal broke the gate. We saw the vanguard get obliterated. Eren transformed and killed over 20 titans." You whistled, "Damn, Eren could seriously give us an edge on battle, if, he could control that power. By the way, you were talking about Gaz shortage, what happened?"

A taller, Blond, teenager stared at you, "My name is Annie, the who was in command of organizing the re-supplying unit escaped." Your brow twitched, "I think one of the girls who heard him say something about leaving for rounding reinforcements." Your lips pursed, "Did reinforcement ever show up, Annie?" She shook her head, "The re-supply unit was left to die and so the morale within that unit was instantly destroyed." _Well, that sounds like someone I know and hate_.

Your thoughts where suddenly dispersed when you felt someone poke your shoulder and you turned around to see Dot Pixis, surrounded by your squad. You saluted, "SIR!" He smiled and patted your head, "Sorry, I just came back from Lord Balto's residence. Could you give me a bit more insight?" You released your salute, "I just got here as well, I don't know what happened. I guess the gate was breached but first and far most, we need to find Eren Jeager... We need to talk to him Fir-" A loud crack happened,_ a Canons shot, Damn!?_ You grabbed your commander's arm and dragged him where the blast came from.

You also saw the kids from 104th trainees use their 3DGM to go on the roof of a building, where they could see the action. You heard Armin's voice as you got closer to where the canon shot its bullet, "He killed titans and also the titans ganged up on him! They considered him as food, that's a fact you can't refute too." You were walking with commander Pixis, your squad following you, "Geez can't we go there faster, sir? They're about to blow the kids to bits and pieces. I still don't get why you kept that weakling as a captain."

You grumbled as Pixis laughed at you and you heard Armin again, "I was, I am and I will stay a soldier. I have sworn to devote my life to the Restoration of humanity. I have no better aspiration than to lay my being for our cause!" as you approached, you saw Armin, _He grown a bit but he is still a bit small. He still seems taller than Levi, what is Levi... a dwarf_? The small blond teen continued his speech, "We should use his titan power in our force! We might even be able to reconquer Wall Maria!? For humanities' ultimate victory! I will use the time that I have left to promote the strategic value he represents!" He stayed straight as he waited for the verdict. The brown haired Capitan didn't seem fazed and was about to give the signal to shoot them down. As he was going to bring his arm down, a hand maintained it up.

Capitan Verman turned around to see commander Pixis, "Enough Kitts. Look at how well he's saluting! I don't see why you are so easy to break, Verman." The older man brought his arm downwards, "I know I just got here, but I have already been informed of what happened. I will handle this, please go motivate our soldier." The bald man then switched his gaze to the three young trainees in front of him, "I feel like it would be good to know what they are thinking about these circumstances." You gave Kitts Verman a smirk full of scorn as you advanced towards the trainees, "Hey kids... Well kids, you are teenagers now, aren't you?" Half way to them, they sprung up and tackled you, "Ouf-" you laughed as the teens were giving you a huge hug.

The brown haired teen, let a few tear drop, "Damn it Sis! We missed you!" Armin berried his head in the crook your neck as he cried his eyes out and Mikasa gave you one her rare smiles, silently muttering a thank you. You were so happy, they were alive but then you thought about your mom and you frowned, I have to check the house since I haven't seen her here. You looked at the three teens and couldn't stop smiling, "You guys will have to tell me about Boot camp and about this fight after we get a chat with the old baldie over there."

They nodded and advanced towards Pixis.  
The man then led the group, that was joined by your squad, up on wall Rose.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's done, I hope you enjoyed it and ty again for reading =)!


	8. Rose-Sama: Retaking Trost!

A/N: God, how do I even do to upload these so fast ...  
Anyways I hope you enjoy this, it's pretty long, has a bit of gore and plenty of POV from some OC!  
I hope you enjoy this story as much as I am writing it.  
(I can re-watch SnK and re-read the manga while I do this fic, fufufufu~!)  
Thank you for Following or/and Faving!

Disclaimer: I don't own you nor SnK/AoT. I own everything you/Oc do! I do Own my Ocs.  
Will be edited in due time, changed from Reader to OC/3rd person on my OWN time.

* * *

**Year 850**

As you walked beside Commander Pixis, your squad and friend following behind you, "I guess I'll never find one." You turned around and started walking backward, "Find what, Old man?" He sighed, "A pretty young female titan. I actually wouldn't mind being eaten by one if it were beautiful." You narrowed, furrowed your brows and sweat dropped, trying not to laugh at the ones behind the commander. Your squad and your friends looked stunned at how weird the stationary guards' commander is. The stationary guard, alternatively called the garrison is, a branch in the military that has contact with both Humans and Titans:

1. Guarding the wall and maintaining the Wall: everything from repairs to watch duty like patrolling.

And

2. Defending the cities: They are the one who will man the canons on the walls, who fights the titans and they also evacuate the residents in state of emergency.

As you were walking towards the gate, commander Pixis stopped, and looked at the over ran city, "So going to the basement will give us clues about the titans, right, Eren?" The boy was on one knee as he knelled, "Are you willing to believe me, Commander Pixis?" Pixis turned to Eren and two other kids, "I'll keep in mind that I see no proof but it's the only lead we have, for now-" He looked at Armin, "and since you want are willing to go to wall Maria, I will keep you under my protection." The kids looked at Pixis with relieved face.

You want towards your squad and whispered, "The kids seem to be okay, even without my meddling." Asha nodded, "They are intimidated but they seem to be handling themselves pretty well and in a strategic point of view, Eren could be really useful in battles." Glaucio shrugged and seemed nervous at the thought, "He IS a titan, guys? Can we really trust him? He would be of use IF he can control the said power. If he goes berserk, what will happen? Would he eat us?" You were thoughtful; _Eren is impulsive, isn't he? If he can't keep calm, he'll die easily too_.

You hummed and Oceane spoke, "Well, if he does go berserk, we know one person who could kill him." Your lips pursed, "Levi..." She sighed and Grace give a stern look at Oceane, "Really, why are we talking in such a negative way. Can't we just be relieved that there is titan within our group? By the way Asha, if Eren can shift..." Asha tilted her head with an inquisitive look on her face as Grace spoke, "Could it be that the adversary might be able to shift too?" You side glanced, _Well my squad are already thinking a step ahead of the army, this means I can't get injured or show them I can heal faster_.

You spoke, "Well, maybe... Let's keep this between us, okay?" The rest of the team nodded. They got closer to Pixis and the kids, "Eren, can you close up that gap with that boulder?" Eren stayed silent out of nervousness, narrowed his eyes, not knowing what to say. He was thinking and he then sighed, "I'll put my all in this, sir! I'll do it even if my life is stake." We all looked at him, impressed by his force of character, _atta boy_! You smiled, went to him and patted his head, "I believe in you, Eren!" He looked at you and slowly nodded. The old man broadly smiled, "Good, Spoken like a true soldier!"

Commander Pixis loudly spoke to the soldier, "Bring in staff officers, we must talk about strategy!" He then turned to your squad, "You will also participate." Everyone nodded, "Of course, let Asha into your discussion. She will be of some help." Asha advanced towards Pixis and she saluted him, "Wow, what a gorgeous dark skinned lady, we don't have enough woman of your kind." The man smiled and Asha blushed and blinked several times at his words. You snorted, _the old man is hilarious_,_ flirting at time like this_.

Armin was fretting, "He can't seriously be going with this plan... This is nuts!" Eren sighed, "I know but things changed. Commander Pixis know the circumstances. We aren't just facing Titans." Two soldiers arrived behind Pixis. Your eyes widen, "Ah, aren't those your personal escorts?"

The light brown haired lady presented herself, "I am Anka." And the man spoke, "Gustav." Pixis gently pushed Asha and Armin to them, "we're running out of time. We are moving out soldiers! Eren, (Name), you are with me!" He then looked at the remaining members of my team, "You guys will be on stand-by near the strategic meeting." They saluted as you and Eren followed Pixis.

Dot then asked a question as we were walking towards the gate, "Did you once hear the folk talk about the times before titans roamed the earth." Eren Nodded but you frowned earning yourself surprised looks from Pixis and Eren, "Since Eren Knows and not you, I might as well ask your opinions about it."

He side glanced towards the soldier below him as he talked, "It was said that before Titans feel upon humankind that we, humans, would fight over race and principles." You thought about it and he continued on, "Then someone said this: If an incredible enemy made an appearance, wouldn't humans stop fighting themselves and would attack in unity the foe?"

You shrugged, "There are still plenty of stupid people within the walls, so I wouldn't bet that every human will gang up to kill titans. Especially not the pigs inside Sina nor stupid weak, cowardly Captains or officers like Kitts Verman. You saw how he broke down when he found out Eren was a titan. I even heard he ran away, claiming he was going to bring reinforcement, from his post as officer in charge of the re-supplying unit when Trost was invaded and those reinforcements never came!"

Eren nodded, "It's an over-optimistic look at us, humans. Even if the titans drove us to a corner, we are not united at all." The commander laughed, "Well, both of you don't trust humans at all but I see were you are getting at. But if we can't gang up against titans, we don't have a chance of winning this battle."

As we were arriving at our destination, we saw Hannes who watched us making our way towards the gate, visibly happy to see we are alive. Eren just made hands signals to him, _HAHAHAHA, Eren told Hannes to focus on his job, I'm beginning to think I am a bad influence on the boy_!

You stifled a laugh, went to Hannes and quietly talked to him, "I feel bad, I'm afraid I'm becoming a bad influence on him." Hannes shook his head, sighed and let out a little laugh, "What a brat! So... why is Eren besides the commander?" You smiled, signed him to listen as you discussed, "SOLDIERS, ATTENTION!" As he told the fairly simple plan, which was to go to the hole and plug it with Eren titan's, many soldier didn't approve and starting walking away.

**Asha POV**

The dark skinned woman sat on her lower legs and listened to Armin's plan, we are going to distract most of the titans on one corner of the city. Like that, another group with Eren can go to the rock heave it up and close the gap with it. The reason why I want him to have a squad with him is because we can't leave him defenseless. Basically we shouldn't have to fight. But the plan itself isn't 100% fail-proofs; If Eren can't close that hole..."

Gustav spoke, "I understand what you are saying but we don't have a choice but to use this plan, time is a problem here. Titans haven't stopped entering the city. If people must be sacrificed to save lives, it has to be done even if the plan is compromised. We'll have to improvise to get that hole shut, and even the odds of that are low."

Asha spoke up, "It's the best plan we have, can I add something to it?" Armin looks at her and nodded shyly and Asha smiled at the boy, "I'll have our squad killing the lured in titans. There will be fewer casualties and they won't leave from giving up, seeing they aren't able to reach the soldier who will lure them."

They all nodded and she continued speaking, "Glaucio, Oceane, (Name) and me will kill as many as we can, Grace, you, will have something to do for (Name). And don't worry, we can handle ourselves." Anka stared at the dark skinned lady as she spoke, "what will Grace do actually?"

The dark skinned lady sighed, "(Name) didn't find her mom or the caretaker and she was wondering if her mom just stayed in the house. If she did and didn't move from the bed, she should still be alive. Grace will go see if she's alive or not. If she is, Grace will take her to the other side of the gate. If not, well... She'll come back to us." Anka and Gustav nodded, "okay, we understand. I think it's a good idea to have a squad killing of the titans we lure in." Asha smiled at her request being accepted.

**General POV**

You shrugged at all the noise the cowards were doing and waited to hear what Pixis was deciding to do with the deserters, "This is going to be rich, he's going to say something so truthfully painful that they will come back."

One of Hannes brow rose as Pixis gave his orders, "Here are my orders: Those who are going to desert will all be forgiven. Titans are frightening monsters, once you become afraid of them, you can't battle against them. If you already experienced that horror, you can leave. In the end, If you are going to desert, you would let all your close ones have a taste of that madness. If you truly want that, go ahead and leave."

You crossed your arms, "Well, it's not for nothing he's commander, eh, Hannes?" He gulped, "Yea that was intense."

Pixis went for a stab, "Let's talk about 4 years ago, that retake wall Maria plan. I don't have to go on and on about it, we sacrificed the people the government couldn't take care of. No one talked about it and we let them go to their deaths. Because of that, we were able to live within these walls. We are all guilty of this sin, even me. The little strife's with the wall Maria survivors weren't too bad because they attacked in little group. But that will change if Rose falls? Wall Sina will be the last place left and so humans will kill one another to enter it. Not even half of us will be able to live on and that will provoke a civil war. That is why we must fight here!" The soldiers felt ashamed of their conduct and moved out.

You looked at Eren who turned around to face you, "I'll do my best, sis?!" You walked towards him and give him a friendly hug, "I trust you! Go get'em boy!" You grinned as Asha ran to you with the squad following behind her. Eren went with Armin, Mikasa, Rico, Ian and Mitabi. You looked at your squad in wonder, "So what's our duty?"

Asha smiled, "we get to kill the titans they lure in." Glaucio and Oceane had those creepy smiles, "Oh, we are going to enjoy this." Glaucia spoke, "Definitely, we get to kill things! It has been a while since I haven't killed things. Be it Human, Animal or Titan." They let out those scary, psychopathic laughs.

You sweat dropped giving them a loopy grin; _I have fucked up people in my team_. You coughed, "How about you grace?" She smiled as she walked to you and spoke, "I am going to see if your mom is still in the house-" Your eyes widen at the words, "and I will bring her to a Doctor if she's alive... If not... I'll come back here and kill titans with you." You nodded and spoke as you were shaking, "Thank you. Well, let's go into position! Look sharp! This is going to be our first victory against them, titans!"

You started running towards the people who were luring the titans and jumped out the wall, "BANZAI!" You ripped through the sky, making your way to the lured in titans and slashed them left and right. Blood gushed everywhere, spraying you and your team mates. You couldn't help but feel giddy at all the killing, "This is fun, we should do this more!"

Glaucio let out a wolfish laugh as he slashed the fingers of a titan who was trying to grab him, "Our squad leader got to taste the flavor of murdering and she's enjoying it Oceane! Is that good?" She let out a laugh that only maniac would let out, "Of COURSE IT'S GOOD! She'll survive much better if she knows she can unleash her desire to kill!" The petite woman threw her worn-out blades to a titan's eyes, making it howl in pain, she took delight seeing it in pain and slashed its neck with new razor sharp blades.

You felt excited; you felt Goosebumps as you tore the skin of your enemies, _Die, Die, DIE YOU MONSTERS! HAHAHAHAHA!_ Your eyes went out your orbits as you were enjoying the sights of titans falling one by one. But you came back your senses as you landed on a house, you felt someone was watching you, you looked towards the gate. You saw Grace and your mother, _good, mom is alive._ You gave grace a thumb up as you gave the titans your full attention, "well let's resume what we started!"

**Grace POV**

It's the first time I ever saw the leader like this, she's enjoying killing. The tall, lean and fair lady frowned, _she looks like she hungry for blood. No point dwelling on this, I'll just talk to her about it later_. She ran towards the gate with your mother as she was being looked upon by commander Pixis, she saluted, "Sir!" He looked at the woman hooked within your left arm and gave you a questioning glance, "Our leader's Mother, sir, she is weak and she stayed in bed instead of moving out. I'll just bring her to a doctor then I'll go back to the battlefield." He nodded and he let her pass through.

As she found a doctor to take care of your mother, he looked at Grace with uncertain gaze, "She looks way too weak, I could maintain her alive but I don't know how long she will live." Grace nodded, "Just, please doctor; keep her alive until her daughter comes from battle!" He nodded and wished the blonde lady good luck.

She sped throughout the sky to the wall as she arrived there, Pixis beckoned her, "Did you find one? What is the woman's status?" The blonde nodded but looked at the ground, "She's been in bed without nutriment for too long, she is too weak. The doctor doesn't know how much time he could keep her alive." He sighed, "This means we have to keep at it until the hole is blocked."

"We lost 10% of our soldier, even when tried not to battle." Gustav appeared as he stood behind Pixis. The older man shook his head, "We haven't lost them and they didn't die without a collective goal. I ordered them to die for the greater good of humanity. This battle is important, it will decide whether humanity lives or dies. If mankind survives, I will gladly take responsibility for my actions."

Grace nodded her head slowly; _those who can't get their hands dirty can't hope to change anything, eh?_ "Sir!" The blond spoke, "I will be heading back to my team" She then saluted and left. _He's an incredible commander, I'm happy to follow him and (name)!_ Her eyes went wide and she stopped and went back to Pixis, _Red smoke bomb? I should stay near Pixis and find out what he's going to do!_

**General POV**

You jumped and felt your nerves steeled as you saw bits and piece of flesh being thrown about. Then you heard it, _a smoke grenade? Red? The mission is compromised?_ You went up the wall and found Armin, "Armin, go to Eren and Mikasa!" He nodded, "I was going to do that, do I have permission?" You nodded and signaled him to go. You saw the small blond teen run, jump over the edge and maneuvered his gear towards his two childhood friends. You smiled and made your way back to the titans below you.

**Grace POV**

An air of gloom was surrounding the officers near Pixis, she went right next to him to everyone's surprise and Kitts loudly spoke, "What do you think you are doing here?" Grace was going to speak when Pixis signaled Kitts to shut up. Everyone was in shock and wanted the commander to order a pullback which he didn't do.

Grace, out of patience, spoke, "Will, all of you, shut up and put a bit more trust in our commander? If you can't sacrifice lives, you can't change anything. If we go through with this and succeed, then they wouldn't have died in vain. They contributed to a victory for humanity. We don't have any more time anyways! Right now we have a 'Do or Die' situation. My squad leader is turning into a monster while killing the titans, her psych is changing. She has already thrown away her humanity for this. I rather this mission continue to the bitter end."

She turned her back and went back to the battle field, _stupid officers_. As she turned around to leave, Pixis smiled at her courage.

He spoke loud enough that even Grace heard, "We will continue this battle, the Elite Team and (Name)'s Squad are a force to be reckoned with. They are the best of the best, the respective leaders will do what they think is the right choices." Grace was content with Pixis' word, "We won't be defeated so easily. The only route we can take without making our fallen brother's death be in vain is by continuing this fight."

General POV

You saw it from afar; Eren's titans form was attracting the titans who were in the corner, at least those who weren't concentrated on the humans. As you killed those who tried to go towards Eren, you found it impossible to keep them all from leaving and so you scaled the wall and told your teammates to replenish they're gas tanks, "Okay, Squad we are heading towards Eren! We have to help the Elite Team and defend Eren! The plan is simple and well, risky!"

You and your team retreated away from the corner, signaling the ones playing the bait to go up the wall a bit, Grace followed you as soon as she saw you. You restarted speaking as you manned your way to Eren, "We are going to play tag with them on ground level! Don't get cocky! As soon as they're too close, man your way up to the sky, making sure there is no 15 meters in front of you." The squad laughed and as soon as you were there, you ran around left and right distracting them. As you were going around, monkeying, you'd see some of the 104 trainees join to help their comrade. You witnessed the deaths of Mitabi's team that got whipped out and saw Ian's head fell off.

You ran towards the gate to see Rico blind a titan, Mikasa and Armin disposed of it after. Eren was about to plug the hole and you heard Armin yell, "GOOOOO EREEEENNN!" A smile appeared on your lips when you took in the sight from a top a house, _WE WON_! Rico Shoot a yellow smoke grenade announcing the victory. You flew to Eren when you saw two titans that were too close to them, you aimed your 3DGM to the nape of the one on your left and zoomed to it, ripping a big slice of its nape off.

At your own surprised, the other one fell revealing another soldier you hadn't seen in three years, "Hey you brats, what kind of situation is this?" You snorted, "Well, what do you think? Titans overran the city." Levi glared at you but you didn't really care, "Mikasa, Armin get Eren some medical attention, Rico, with me. Glaucio, Grace, Asha and Oceane, we will resume killing titans."

You heard them whine as you scaled the wall and sighed, "Well, go take a break then, I am going back in there." Grace felt concerned, "(Name)?!" You turned around as you tilted your head, "What?" Your eyes were narrowed with a serious look, Grace frowned, "You did your share of work, how about taking a break?" You snarl as she continued speaking, "You're enjoying killing too much! If you don't stop... I'm afraid you'll become someone else entirely!" You side glanced annoyed at her speech, she saw this and said the real reason she wanted you take a break, "(Name)... Your mom..." Your eyes widen, "What is it about my mom?"

Grace bit her lips, "She's dying..." Your mouth open and closed, you weren't able to sound a word and instantly you left being followed by Grace and your squad out the battlefield. Leaving the rest to the Recon Corps and the garrison.

* * *

A/N: sorry, Cliffhanger!  
This was a long chapter... uugghh!


	9. Rose-Sama: Humanities First Victory!

A/N: Welcome back!  
This is long and painful TAT but I love SnK so damn much!  
Thanks for Favorating or/and Following!  
Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own you! I don't Own SnK BUT I do Own my Ocs and your actions throughout the fic!

* * *

Year 850

Levi POV

As he slashed the first titan, he was surprised to see the other one fall. He side glanced and saw a woman on the titan then he looked back at the kids, "Hey, brats what kind of situation is this?" The (h/c) haired woman answered swiftly, "What does it look like, a tea party? The towns been overran by titan, don't ask stupid question." You glared at the woman but she overlooked it, _this one is lacking discipline, how can she speak to her superiors like that_.

He heard her order everyone around with confidence, that woman looks familiar. As he was climbing the wall, the woman took off with her squad, _what just happen, a moment ago, she was all cocky and ready to fight but now she's in tears_? He frowned and shrugged,_ I'll hear about it later, priority is our situation now_. He then made his way to Erwin and the entirety of the Recon corps, or what was left of it.

General POV

Grace showed you the way as you were outside the bait area of wall Rose. You arrived at the doctors who opened the door for you. You entered and followed him into a room with machinery you never saw before. She made a confused face as the doctor looked at her, "This is a machine that helps you breathe, it's relatively new." You nodded, "About my mom?" The doctor bit his lower lip and gave her the news, "I can't save her. This machine can't maintain her for much longer. I would recommend telling her what you have to say now."

You took in sharp breath, closed your eyes and went towards your mom. You gently tapped her shoulder and saw her eyes flutter, "Hiya! Mom." She smiled at you and the doctor removed the mask giving her air, "I am so sorry my dear, I-" You interrupted her, "Mom, don't, it's not your fault. You always did what was best for me." The red head let out a relieved yet tired sigh, "I love you so much. I am so very happy that you've grown into such a beautiful woman..." She inspected you; you were all clean since titan blood evaporates.

She took a breath in, "Now that you are 20, you can do your own decisions. I always felt bad for not letting you in Recon, I kept you away from the man you wanted to be with." You felt tears welling up in the corner of your eyes, "It's okay mom, even Pixis didn't let me go there." You let out a shaky laugh, "Mom, I love you too!" You hugged her and the red head took you head and kissed your forehead, "My dear, follow your heart, be happy and -" She took in another breath as she pointed your heart and head and was closing her eyes, "Me and your father will always be with you: In heart, Memories and spirit..." At those final words she let out her last breath.

You sniffed, bit your lips and let the tears you held flow, "Keep a spot for me in the other world, okay ma." Your squad looked at you and went in to give you a big hug as Grace spoke, "Well, at least you saw her off right? You said everything you could" You nodded, "Then it's okay." The doctor came to you with a paper, "I know this isn't the best of times, but would you fill this? It's for her burial and also a fee for looking after her." You nodded, "Thank you doctor for doing what you did."

He nodded as Glaucio and Oceane broke away from the hug, "We are going back to the battlefield. Asha, Grace both of you coming?" The two of them nodded, "Asha, go on ahead with Glaucio and Oceane." The strategist left and you were left alone with Grace, "I am sorry to bring this up (Name) but did you... ever killed before your time in the military?"

As you were signing the papers and took out your wallet, you frowned, "I don't think so, why?" She gave you a worried look, "Well, the way you were killing titans, it felt like you were hungry for blood. You seemed to have this glint of madness in your eyes." When you finished filling up the form, you thought of your past, _well I don't remember anything before I was found outside of wall Maria and I was 7 yrs old_.

Squad POV

Glaucio frowned, "Well, that's a bummer." Oceane was confused as they were flying to the wall, "(Name) will definitely go to Recon now." Asha sighed, "Glaucio, give it up already. Her mother just passed away and all you think of his your unrequited love?" The man signed, "Sorry, Sorry."

Asha spoke again, "Would anyone of you be willing to enter Recon?" Oceane looked at her like she was an alien and Glaucio was surprised, "Well, we aren't suicidal. So, no, thanks." She gave them a shy laugh, "I guess we will stay a squad then, I wonder who they'll put in as a leader when (Name) leaves." They all hummed in wonder and went to the recon to give them assistance.

General POV

You shook your head in denial as you tried to remember if you had already killed before entering Maria, "Sorry, I'll be a bit more careful in later times. I'll try not to break my sanity into itsy bits" Grace smiled as you went to the doctor and gave him the money and form. He bowed and gave you his thanks. You left outside and made your way to the wall, "You know I was really scared when I saw you like that. I just felt like giving you a piece of my mind. I'm no grounding you or anything." You laughed it off, "It's okay, I understand."

You arrived on the wall and saw Pixis, he came to you, "I heard about your mother, my condolences." You saluted, "thank you sir!" As you released your saluted, he smiles, "I'll have a talk in a few days with Erwin Smith. I'll tell you when to meet us and also, Eren will be taken by the military police." You nodded, "Okay sir! If you'll excuse me, I'll go and assist Recon. I'll go visit him after, we clean up the city."

At that, you jumped into Trost, flew around and saw a Titan closing in Asha by behind, "Asha! Behind you!" Asha dodged the titan's grab and made some distance between them. You aimed the nape and slashed away. You let out a sigh, releasing your excitement and calming yourself. You loudly spoke to your teammates, making some of the Recon soldier hear you, "Alright everyone, let's sweep this place clean!" Everyone cheered and you exterminated titans after the remaining titans.

After an entire day of bombing, slashing, running, you finally finished and let out a tired sigh. "Good Job everyone! It's one victory for us!" Oceane was ecstatic, "I say that, this, makes us deserves some free booze!" You let out a laugh as everyone cheered, "Well, with this done, the scientist and doctors had to identify the corpses and destroy them." You let out a breath and saluted, confusing your squad members and soldier around you, "I have to go, so I'll give this salute for our fallen brothers, sisters and the victims who have lost their lives. We won't have time to do it tomorrow, since they'll want to identify and burned them as soon as possible."

Those around you copied you in respect to the ones who have died. You even caught a glimpse of Levi and Commander Erwin do it making you smiled as you released. You bid your team and garrison members farewell as you gliding your way up the wall, you felt yourself fall, _WELL FUCK! OUTTA GAS_! You closed your eyes. **Oomph**. _No pain? Why? What happened? Why is this fluffy and warm_? You opened your eyes to see yourself being hooked within Levi's left arm, oh, that's what happened. You felt yourself flush as he brought you up the Wall, "You stupid, stupid woman!?"

You let out a squeak at the harsh tone. Levi wasn't impressed by what just happened and you saluted, "I'm very sorry, I hadn't noticed I was outta of gas, sir!" He turned his back to you and you stood there, confused, "Well, what are you waiting for, get near me, so I can bring you down!" He spoke irritated, startling you, "I'm coming, sir!" He picked you up like a potato pouch, _Oh my god! He better not drop me! This is embarrassing_! You were discretely laughing as you felt him descend his way to the ground.

As you landed, you felt too relax to let go of Levi, he coughed, "How about letting go?" You replied, "how about not letting go?" You let out shy laugh, "Hey brat, I don't have time for this. ." You let go before he lost his cool as he set you on the ground, "Fine, party pooper." You smiled at him sweetly and bowed your head, "Thank you for the ride, Sir." As you turned around, you winked and then you left for an inn.

Levi POV

As he landed on the wall will the woman he couldn't help but be mad at her, _seriously, after fighting an entire day! You don't just forget to replenish your gas! What a dumbass, and she paid respect to the dead when she was about to die in the dumbest way ever_. Levi snarled, "You stupid, stupid woman!?" He looked at her as she squeaked, "I'm very sorry!" As she apologized, Levi had a hard time understanding why he wanted to save her; they were people that were closer to her then he was but he still reacted first,_ I felt scared when I saw her fall, but why_?

He turned around and waited for her to come near him, "So what are you waiting for? Come here so I can bring you down." The short man saw her coming nearer and he picked her up _and laid her on his shoulder. I can't give her piggyback because of the 3DGM, Bridal style is awkward and my left arm hurts so I can't properly hook her, she'll deal with potato pouch_. Levi felt her laugh at the situation,_ guess she doesn't mind it_.

As they landed, he let go of her but she didn't, "how about letting go?" She was fooling around, "Hey brat, I don't have time for this. ." She felt he wasn't joking and stopped playing around, _why am I so easy on her, I can't seem to get pissed off at her. And she totally disrespected me when I asked the situation of the town_. She thanked him and left. _She winked at me, that brat! I can't put my finger on her, who is she_! Then he thought about, _I never asked her name_. He could only face-palmed himself.

The flustered man didn't understand her and as he climbed the wall and made his way back to Erwin and the rest of his branch, everyone was eying him. Hanji went to him and put a arm on his shoulder, "So what was that all about? Why did it take so long?" The short man was annoyed, "Nothing happened." _Damn it, even Erd, Auruo, Guntter are giving me a look! Wait, Petra isn't jealous is she? Seriously, they are thinking way too ahead of themselves. That brat is going to pay for this! _He snarled, "I said nothing happened!"

Erwin sneered at his the outburst, "It'd okay, Levi we understand. It's not bad to have a woman, you know. You seem to have forgiven her for what she told you when we got here. She actually said not to ask stupid question. I know some people who would off get a beating for that." Levi 'tched', seriously even the commander is teasing me, _oh whatever_! The short man ignored everyone for the remainder of the evening as they were teasing him to hell.

General POV

You gave money to the Inn owner, you went to the room you rented, _208_? So my room is on the second floor. You went up the stairs and searched it, _208... hum... right here_! You smiled as you put the key in the keyhole and unlocked it. You turned the knob, entered and closed the door. You stretched as you walk to the bed. You dropped the keys on the nightstand, undressed yourself, only keeping your bra and panties then got in the bed. You felt your lids dropping as you fell asleep.

You were sleeping, something moved in front of your closed eyelids forcing you to wake up. You brought your palms to your eyes and rubbed them, "Kid, you shouldn't sleep like that, evil people could kidnap you." Your eyes focused and you saw him, "Big bro Levi!" You jumped on him and he fell on his back from his kneeling position. You smiled as he pat your head, "How is the little sister doing?" You grinned, "I'm not bullied anymore!" You felt your head pound for a moment. The black haired teen smirked, "How come?"

You got up and showed him your battle stance, "Dad showed me some moves." You punch and kicked the air. The teen laughed, "Seriously, your dad showed you how to fight? The kids must be running away from you whenever you approach them." You nodded, "I don't mind it much. If they don't bother me, I won't fight and I still have one or two friends. Only weaklings bully the weak!"

Levi smiled, "Atta girl!" He took something from his pocket and showed it to you, "Here's a little gift." He handed to you a necklace with a bird pendant, "Thank you. Hum.. Could you-" you shyly looked at the ground, "put it on me?" He slipped it on your neck, "there you go." You smiled as he stared at you, "Why a bird?" He stared at the pendant, "Birds are free to go where ever they wish. I wish for you to become one, so you could be free in the future. I hope that in the future, we can get out of these walls." You nodded, "I hope we can be both free!" The teen grinned, "Well, I have to go." You pouted, "Already?"

Levi got up, went to you and heaved you up as he made you sit on his left arm, "Yes, I have some... things to do. I am very proud of you, so don't change okay? We'll see each other soon enough." He held up his pinky as you nodded and intertwined your own pinky with his, "We'll meet again someday! Don't you dare break that promise?!" You released your pinkies and smiled gleefully as he brought you for a hug, "Where are you going?" Levi pursed his lips, "I'm going underground." You nodded as you closed her eyes, "Be careful, Levi."

When you re-opened your eyes, it was dark, "Another dream, eh?" You sat on on the bed, brought your hand to your neck, held the pendant and sighed, "I had forgotten about that pinky swear." You blinked as you thought about Levi, "He changed from back then... Unless, he just showed that part of himself to me?" You giggled, "As if? It's not like I'm special." You got up, went to the room's bathroom and got a shower, "Eww, I have to wear what I wore yesterday."

You dressed up against your will, put on your harness and attached your 3DGM and blades. You took the keys, left the room, locked it and made your way to the hall. The receptionist smiled at you and you gave her they keys, "Thank you for your patronage." You nodded and left the Inn.

* * *

A/N: I like doing these Fluffy flashbacks! Damn it o.o;


	10. Sina-Sama: Eren's Cell

A/N: Welcome back!  
Here is chapter 10!

Disclaimer: I don't own SnK/AoT. I own my Ocs and I own whatever you/Oc do!

* * *

**Year 850**

You went through the gate and ran to HQ, careful not to wake anyone; you went to the supply room and filled up your gas tanks,_ never know when they'll be handy_. When you filled them up, you attached bottle in place and left HQ to go toward the garrison's barracks. As you stepped in, you made your way to your bunker, opening the door, "RISE AND SHINE PEOPLE!" You saw your mates wake up, groggily stretching, "We get to help identify and destroy corpses today..." You went to your drawers and took some new undies, new shirt and pants then you headed to the bathroom to change.

When you got out the bathroom, everyone was still in bed. "Okay, come on guys! Earlier we start, earlier we finish!" The lot of them got up and went in the bathroom, _seriously, we have to do this so we don't get another epidemic; Jeager isn't here to save our asses_. Some minutes later Asha, Oceane and Grace were out, "Hurry up, Glaucio!" He lazily replied, "Yea, Yea. I'm coming."

And he emerged out the bathroom, shirtless, "Let me get a shirt on and the Harness." The girls left the room, waited outside, Oceane yawned, "So tired!" Grace stretched more, "Yea, I know where you are getting at." Asha just let her head dropped a bit, "Boss, you went to bed too early. We partied." Glaucio got out the bunker and closed the door.

You giggled, "That will teach you to party before the job is completely done." They saw you sneer as you walked to the kitchen, "hey chief, anything for breakfast?" The chief came to you, "Kind of early, wouldn't you say?" You smiled and bated your eyes, the chief sighed, "You and those damn puppy eyes! I got boiled potatoes!" You smiled, "Good enough!" Your team ate the potatoes as fast as they could and bolted out the barracks.

They had started cleaning, identifying and destroying corpses yesterday night, yet so many of them remained. It took 2 days and a half to finish up. Later at night of the 2nd days, fires where lit and it smelled burned flesh as you walked around trying to find the old man. You finally spotted him and called out to him, "Commander Pixis!" You ran to him and saluted, "I have a request!"

The bald man nodded and you released your salute, "I want to go see Eren in Sina tomorrow. How should I proceed?" The man cracked a laugh as he dug into his breast pocket, "Here, I was expecting you would come to me to talk about the boy." He got his wallet and took out a few coins, "Boss, that's way too much!" He smiled, "Don't worry about it. You should have enough to bribe any guard who ask for cash. You could even buy a mini skirt dress!" you blushed at the thought, "Thank you for the cash, don't expect the dress though."

Pixis came a bit closer to whisper in your ear, "They are going to make a trial for him. I expect the recon team to win out the police but we never know what might happen, I want you at the court house. After tomorrow, meet me on the wall, at the gate, dawn." You nodded and left for the barracks after a hard day of smelling rotting and roasting flesh, ingested bodies and seeing half eaten bodies and guts.

As you went back to your barrack you met up with two familiar faces, "Ah~!" Both faces look at you and they walk towards you, "Hey, Hanji, she looks familiar, right?" Zoe arranged her glasses as she looked at you, "Yes, she does, Petra! Aside the fact Levi saved her bum yesterday; I know I saw you somewhere!" You were at awe, _they totally forgot about me! Did I change that much_? You tilted your head in confusion, _should I tell them who I am? It's not like it really matter if they know who I am right, I could bullshit_?

You gave them a wry smile, "I'm sorry I don't know who you might be. You must have the wrong person. I really don't remember your faces." You faked you looked at your watch, "Oh my-, I have to go to the barracks, I'm very sorry, forgive me." As you left in a hurry, you dropped something that you held dear.

As you made your way to your bunker, you opened the door, got undressed and felt like something was missing, "OMG, NO! My necklace!" You slumped on your bed and stayed frozen there,_ I lost it! I had it while I was talking to the old man; I bet I lost it when I ran away from those two Recon Members. Oh well_...

You heavily sighed as you tucked yourself into bed, _I hope I can find it_...

The next day arrived and you got up, everyone was still sleeping, You narrowed your eyes in annoyance,_ ah whatev's! It's not like I'm there mom, I'll let them sleep in_. You got up took a clean outfit, undies and went to the bathroom. You cleaned yourself, dressed and got out the bathroom and left the bunker, careful not to wake your members.

You slowly walked to the cafeteria, eat your breakfast and departed for the stalls. As you marched towards the stalls, you checked your watch,_ 8 am, so I'll be at Sina by 9:30, perhaps_? You gave Gabriella a carrot, which she gladly took and lightly petted her muzzle, "who's a good girl?! Uh? Uh?" Gabriella nuzzled your hand in response, "Oh, you know you're the good girl, eh?" You smiled and put a saddle on her back, "We are going to Sina, behave with the military police okay, honey?" Gabriella nodded as you go on her, "Good girl, well let's go." You made her trot until you go to the inner gate.

As soon as you left the gate, you made her gallop.

**Levi POV**

He stretched, got up and went to the bathroom,_ I have to go to Sina with Erwin today, what a bother_. He undressed from his jammies and went to the shower. The water glistered as it was dropping on him, he looked at the shower head, closed is eyes and enjoyed the sensation of the water running on his body. As he washed himself, he thought of his schedule, _Today I meet the Titan boy, tomorrow is the boy's process and depending if we acquire the boy, we move my team to the old headquarters after-tomorrow_. He turned the water off and goes out the shower.

He went to his room with a towel, patted himself dry and slipped in his boxers and then in his uniform. _Well, time to head off to Sina_. He go out is room and went to the cafeteria to be greeted by his team and commander. Petra wore something that made Levi frown, "Petra?" The woman saluted, "Morning Levi, what is it?" He eyed the pendant she was wearing, "Where did you get that?" She was curious, "Found it on the ground. Why?" He side glanced, "It's nothing."

Erwin stared at Levi, concerned, "It's not a common design, it looks crafted, customized." Levi had a hard time not showing his emotions when Erwin spoke. Levi spoke, "I think I know the person it belongs to." Petra's eye widens, "OH! Then take it!" She was going to take it off but Levi stopped her, "Keep it on you. The person who it belongs to wouldn't want to ask me for it, out of embarrassment. If you keep it, I could find her more effectively."

Petra nodded as the group left their Barracks. They got on their horses and left, "at what time will we be there," Gunter asked. Commander Erwin spoke, "At around 10 am."

General POV

As you arrived at the gate, a soldier stopped you, "Hello miss, can we help you." You bated your lashy eyes, "I'd like to enter Sina." The soldier blushed, "Well miss, you have a pass?" You looked at him and brought your hand to your breast pocket, grabbing it in the process, "No, but I could pay some coins..." You winked at him and he was radiating heat, "I could take the coins and well... something else?" You shyly bit your lower lip as you took your wallet out you breast pocket, "You could have some coins and a kiss on the cheek?"

He gulped and nodded, "Here you go!" you gave him a peck on the cheek and 5 coins. The man smiled and let you pass, _well that was easy and I have so many coins left_! You asked around and the people of the town were pretty nice, _well, the city itself isn't too bad. It does look a bit prettier then Trost thought_. The place had big buildings everywhere and many shops, _everyone wears such cute and stylish clothing, I'm so jealous_!

You finally made it to the Sina Garrison HQ and went to the stalls, "Stay here, Gabriella." You gave her a carrot and she happily munched away. As you got out a soldier spoke, "Where do you come from?" you looked at him and smiled, "Trost, why?" He tilted his head, "How did you get in?" You rolled your eyes, "Guess? Anyways, where is the MP HQ?" The soldier frowned, "Why would you want to go there?" You sighed, "I have to see someone over there." The soldier hesitated, "You know you're not supposed to be here, right?"

_I AM GOING TO KILL HIM_! You took a deep breath and exhaled, "Look! Do I, remotely, look like a person that cares about the fact that I'm supposed or not to be here? I don't seem like it right, if you won't tell me, someone else will tell me!"

He was taken aback, "Okay, okay, but if you are caught by Niles, you'll be in trouble!" You retorted, "I am a squad leader working under DOT PIXIS, I already have a bail if I am caught." He opened and closed his mouth, "Understood." You nodded and he explained the direction you needed to go to your destination, you saluted him, "Thank you and good day!" You smiled and left the stalls.

As you made your way to the MP HQ, you bit your lower lip, _I could be working here but I stayed away. Well if I had stayed her, I would be as arrogant as that lowly Garrison member, Kitts Verman. What pests_!

You entered HQ and requested a meeting with Eren Jeager, "I'd really like to meet him." You bated your eyes, gave'em the puppy eyes and sweet talked but the bastard wouldn't let you, _okay bro, we'll see if your will bends to cash now_. You took your wallet out, "How about it? 10 coins?" The guard's eyebrow rose up, "Okay, why not." _Score baby_!

He opened the door and told a guard to show you the way to the underground dungeon, _aww seriously! In here_? You grimaced at the thought of one of your most beloved person being trapped here. The soldier opened a door. You walked towards the last cell, "Eren?" He stirred, "Come on, Eren wake up." He stirred, slowly sat on the bed and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand, "Is it you, (Name)?"

You smiled, "Hey little bro! How are you feeling?" He made a loopy grin and you sat on a nearby chair, "really tired..." you giggled as the door you came from, slowly opened, "Well, no shit! I heard you were knocked out for three entire days." He opened his eyes, "Woah, seriously and where am I?" A familiar voiced echoed in the room, "You are in a cell under the military HQ" You looked towards the door, stood up and saluted, "Sirs!" _Oh! Why are they HERE_!

Commander Erwin and Corporal Levi made their way to Eren's cell, followed by two MP guards who went to their positions, "We were finally given the right to speak to you." Commander Erwin gazed at you, "And you are?" You gulped, "Ha..haha... I'm a.. hum.. squad leader under commander Pixis."

You clamped you lips together hopping he didn't inquire on you anymore, "Grad rank?" You replied, "1st from the 103th trainees." His eyebrows rose, "and you choose Garrison? Why?" You scratched your head, "Well, I wanted to go to Recon but my mom asked me not to, I didn't like MP's reputation and Garrison was the last choice, I am enjoying my time in it."

Erwin nodded, "Your name and last name." You looked at Eren and muttered 'sorry', "Mikasa Ackerman." He nodded then he stared at Eren and asked him plenty of questions, "About that basement at your parents' house, they're clues about titans? Right?" Eren nodded and your head was starting to pound, _why is my head hurting_? You massaged your scalp and Eren answered, "Yes... I think. It's what my father said."

Levi snorted, "Your father goes missing and you have amnesia? That's convenient." You glared at him with an intense death glare, which he ignored and Erwin talked, "We already established that wouldn't any reason to lie, Levi." Levi glared back at you and you pulled your tongue out, "Idiot..." A vein appeared on Levi's forehead, "What was that kid, I didn't hear you?" You swiftly replied, "What is it? Are you becoming deaf from old age? Do I look like a parrot?" They were staring Daggers at one another and Erwin sighed, "Tell me Eren, what do you want to do now?"

You let go of Levi's glare and looked at Eren, "What I desire?" Erwin gazed at Eren with an intense stare, "To go to your parents basement, we have to recover Shiganshina and to recover it, we need your titan power. Furthermore, I bet colossal and armored are like you. Your will is what will get us out of this desperate situation."

Eren thought about it and Levi had to talk, "Hey little shit, we don't have all day, talk." You looked at Eren, _he's shaking, I guess he's as impulsive as ever, he wants to kill titans_. You smiled when you saw Levi's expression of surprise when Eren gave him a crazy look, "I want to join Recon and murder all those titans, sir!"

You hummed, "Well, I guess that's that." Levi approached the cell to your surprise, "Oh? That ain't bad. Erwin tell the higher up I'll watch over him." He stared at Eren as he grabbed a bar of the cell, "Don't get me wrong, I don't trust you. I'm the only one that can take care of you if you go berserk or if you betray us. I won't hesitate to put you down. The higher up won't deny it, I'm the only who can handle you."

Your balled your fist at every word he said to your little brother and grit your teeth, _Oh my god, he's infuriating me_! Levi finished, "Well, consider yourself part of the Scouting Legion." You took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to calm your nerves, "Well, isn't that great Eren, your part of that 'Shrimps' branch, congrats?!" You smiled broadly when the man snarled at you, "Well I'm heading back to Trost and I'll see you tomorrow, okay Eren?"

Eren gave you a weak smile,_ well after being death threatened, I wouldn't be so happy either_. You sighed, "Levi isn't that cool in the end, is he?" You saw Eren, stifle a laugh, "Anyways, see ya, Imma go buy a dress, since I have so much money left!" And you ran outside, _Geez, I can't stay here! Levi will have my hide!_ As soon as you were outside, you saw his entire team and your eyes widen, _my necklace_... They looked at you, confused at your reaction;_ I can't get it now without blowing my cover! Arg! I'll get it later; I want to tell him at the right moment_! You ran to the shopping district you passed by earlier.

You checked the watch,_ is it lunch? Well, perfect moment to look around_.  
As you walked around you found some pretty dresses, "Hum, black or white?"

* * *

A/N: Well take care  
I'm almost done editing the trial part.


	11. Rose-Sama: Transfer Accepted!

A/N: Welcome back!  
Here is a new chapter!

Disclamer: I don't own you nor SnK. I do own my Ocs and what you do in this! Enjoy =)!

* * *

Year 850

Levi POV

Levi left MP HQ underground, irritated, "I can't believe it! She has so much spunk in her!? She doesn't stop defying me and I'm not able to get pissed off at her!" Erwin laughed, "She's courageous, all right, to defy the 'mighty' Corporal." The short man tched as they made their way outside and the team seemed perplexed, "What happened?"

Petra stared at Levi, "There was this girl in garrison that I and Hanji saw yesterday, she just passed us and stared at the necklace then she bolted." Levi's eyes widen, "She saw it, froze then she left?" The team nodded, "Maybe she knows the owner?" Levi frowned, "Well, I'll see her tomorrow, since she'll be in the courthouse."

Gunther had a quizzical look on his face, "She looks familiar." Auruo seemed unimpressed, "I think, she reminds me of a brat that we saw 3 years ago in Trost. I think she was unruly and didn't care about the corporal title to have run away from him." It hit Petra, "Oh her... OMG! SHE HAS GROWN SO MUCH!" Petra was surprised at the realization, "So she totally lied to me and Hanji?!" Levi frowned, "How come?" The redhead replied, "She told us she never met me nor Zoe then she left in a hurry!" Levi side-glanced, "What is that brat up to?" Levi, the squad and Erwin then left Sina.

General POV

At the end of the day, you bought two dresses, _why did I even? I mean... I feel guilty buying them but they're so pretty_! You went to the stalls and found Gabriella, "Hey darling!" The horse was happy to see you and you gave her a carrot, "You've been a good girl right? My lovely baby!" You then felt someone stare your back and gulped,_ Oh no, no, no nonononono_! You didn't dare turn around, "Well, you're still here?" You let out a sigh, "You again?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

The soldier who inquired you when you arrived smiled, "Sorry about that! I had to explain to my boss that someone from Trost came here. He didn't mind when I said you were commander's Pixis protégé." You smiled at him, "Told you, didn't I! Anyways, I'm coming back here tomorrow. If you could tell your boss to let the guards let me in, without me giving them coins and a peck on the cheek, I'd be very happy." The soldier nodded and saluted, "I will, have a good day ma'am!" You signed him farewell and trotted your way to the Sina gate.

As you left, the soldier you pecked spoke, "If you want we could-" You stopped him, "I'm sorry but I already have someone in mind. You seem like a very nice guy, but no." He looked disappointed, "We could be friends thought!" He stared at you in disbelief and laughed, "Okay then, friends! My name Jason." You introduced yourself, "My name is (name), happy to meet you." Jason nodded, "Same here! I hope to see you soon! I ain't always at the gate so..." You smiled, "I'll come and visit now and then, MP HQ right?" Jason nodded, "Yea!" You laughed, "Okay, well, see you soon!" You waved and he waved back as you galloped to Trost.

Sometime later, the sun was setting and you were entering Trost. You immediately went to the stalls and got off Gabriella, "Good horse! I love you so very much!" You nuzzled your nose to hers and she gave you sloppy lick on your cheek as you laughed, "Ewwwww~! He he!" You took a carrot and gave it to her. You left with your dresses and went inside the barracks to see your squad playing a poker, "Well, aren't we having fun!" The team saw you and smiled, "Hey boss, want in? Loser pays the drinks!"

You made an indecisive face, "Hummm... Why not!" And you settled the bag containing the dresses on the side of your chair, "who deals?" Asha spoke, "Me!" Everyone nodded and Asha dealt the cards and everyone played. At the end of the round, Glaucio lost, "AWW MAN! I am poor, why do I get to treat?!" Oceane laughed mischievously, "Because, that was the bet! Stop whining! Direction: BAR!" You laughed as you made your way to your bunker first to drop the dresses off near your bed.

The night went smoothly, you drank to your heart's content, you yawned and smiled, "Aaaahhh~ Thiz feelsh gushed, it been a whiled sinche I haven'ts drinks! buhahaha!" You were wobbly, "Glaucio, thanksh youz so vaery mucch! -hic-" Glaucio laughed at your drunkenness, "We haven't seen you this drunk in a while! May I have this dance ma'am?" You puuffed, "Nops, foget me dancin', I are donez! I needs tu heads tu bedch. -hic-" The girls were as drunk as you, "Soooo~ nighty oh~, Glaucio, sinche youz seemz oka~y, bringue zee girlsh ba~ck, gots its?" You slurred your word and he saluted, "Yes, Ma'am!" You sloppily saluted, "kidok's! Night!"

You went outside the bar and wobbled your way to the barracks as you giggled yourself to hell, _I have to go to Sina, hahahahahaha, damn it, as if I'll be in any condition, ppfftt_! You closed your eyes for what seemed like a minute when you bumped into someone, "haha...ha, ouch... he he..." You looked up and saw now one, "hehe, did I hit a ghost? ha ha!" A hand took your chin and lowered your gaze to a short man with black hair, "I'm here, idiot..." He glared at you and you giggled, "Oh~, it's Leebbbbii~ Hewwo thar~!"

Levi blinked his eyes, "Are you drunk?" You giggled and nodded, "Well Duh~ Sowwy I hadn't zeen yu thar, you besh sho shart..." Levi glared at you but you didn't care, "Ah~ Don'z glaore! Yu looksh sho kute glawing like dat, shrimpz!" You brought Levi for a big hug then everything went black.

Levi POV

_If the pendant is here, doesn't that mean she is alive_? Levi walked as he crossed his arms_, or did someone find it on the ground and picked it up_? He didn't pay attention when he was bumped on,_ damn it_! He looked up and saw the pesky squad leader. She giggled and said some incredibly stupid things,_ No way, she isn't drunk, right_? He gently took her chin and lowered her gaze, "I'm here, idiot..." She let out a shy laugh, "Oh~, It's Leeebbbiii~!"

The short man, "Are you drunk?" The woman nodded and laughed, "Well duh~! Sowwy I hadn't zeen yu thar, you besh sho shart..." He glared, _did I hear that right? She called me short! She's totally drunk when we have a trial tomorrow_! She was reaching for him, "Ah~ Don'z gloare! Yu looksh sho kute glawing like dat, shrimpz," and hugged him, _what the!_? The short man was going to pull her off when he felt her go limp; _she didn't just pass out, right_?

Levi, slowly and carefully pushed her to find out that she had, indeed, passed out. The short man sighed,_ Arg, why do I end up in this situation_? He slowly pulled her off him, lowered her back to his right forearm and brought his left arm under her knees,_ to think we both have to go to Sina tomorrow. What a troublesome person! _Levi walked through the dark streets, carrying the knocked out woman, until he made it to the Garrison's barracks. As he entered, members looked at him and then at the woman in his arms.

The short man loudly spoke, "She passed out and I thought I'd bring her here." They nodded, "But we can't really enter her bunker." One of Levi's brows rose, "Well, I guess... She is a squad leader." They nodded in unity, "We could show you her bunker but we aren't entering it." Levi shrugged, "Show the way then..." A brown haired member started walking towards the bunkers and the shorter man followed him. As they arrived in front of her bunker, "Soldier, could you open the door?" The other man did then he saluted and after completing his task, he left.

_Five bed, 2 bunk beds on each sides of the room and a single one near the open window, on the back of the room_. He advanced towards the single bed and saw a bag next to it; _Expansive dressing shop in Sina, this bed is definitely her's_. He laid her on the bed, carefully took the jacket, harness off and neatly put them on the nightstand_; I should probably leave the shirt and pants on... But if I do that, she won't be able to use her uniform tomorrow. Ugh, gross, re-using a used uniform, I hope she doesn't do that_...

Levi took her boots off her and set them on the side of the bed. He proceeded unbuttoning the woman's shirt and pants to take them off and put them with the rest of her clothing, leaving her in her undergarments,_ I think I did all I could, I'll just tuck her in the bed and leave_.

As he carefully heaved her up to tuck her in, she wrapped her arms around his neck, to his surprised, "don't... leave..." He laid her, undid her hair, put the elastics with the rest of the neatly folded cloths and pulled the covers on her as he untangled himself from the lady's embrace. Levi felt his heart rate accelerate, _that woman is bad for my health, I'm leaving_.

He opened the door to stumble upon the squad members,_ Damn it_! Glaucio glared at Levi, hate radiating out of him, "What are you doing here, corporal?" You shrugged, ignored and left Glaucio who had his hands full, "Foget 'butt him Icey boy and get me, Gracie and Asha to beds!" The male whined as he opened the door and closed it.

Levi sighed,_ I just hope tomorrow won't strain me that much_. He left garrison's barracks and went to the Recon's.

General POV

You shut your eyes close and blinked as the sun was rising, _oh crap! DAWN IS HERE_! You got up, you (h/c) hair swaying behind you as you went to your closet,_ How the hell did I get to my room, why am I in my undies, is my hair down? Oh my god, it's a total blank and damn, it's so hot today too_! As you took some shorts and a t-shirt, you slipped them on,_ yesterday's clothing is on my nightdress and it's neatly folded, who would have done that, everyone from my squad was drunk aside Glaucio but he wouldn't do that_? You took the harness, donning it with your boots. You saw your two elastics and made twin buns. You took your jacket and, silently, made your way to the door, _Time to go meet the old man_.

You opened the door, looked inside and bit your lower lip;_ I'll keep good memories of this place and of these peoples_. You let out a sad laugh;_ I guess this is farewell, eh?_ You closed the door as a part of you knew you wouldn't sleep in that room anymore and went to the kitchen; you slipped in, took an apple and left the barracks.

You flew towards the wall and sat on the ledge and waited for Pixis as you ate your fruit. "(Name)!" You looked to your left and saw them, "Commander Pixis and 13th Commander of the Recon Corps, Erwin Smith!" As you got up and almost slipped, you got away from the ledge and saluted, "Sirs!" You smiled as they advanced towards you, "At ease, soldier." you released your salute and went to them, "Old man, you wanted to talk to me?"

He nodded, "Well, you wanted in Recon right." Your eyes widen at the words he said, "Seriously, you'll let me go?" Pixis pat your head as he walked, "Yes, but then again, the guy besides me is the one that can let you in." Erwin, who seemed surprised, stared at you, "I thought your name was Mikasa?" You playfully pulled your tongue out, "I lied, sue me."

He seemed surprised, laughed and coughed, "Why do you want to join Recon, (Name)?" You let your eyes dropped for a moment, _Follow your heart_, "To kill titans and acquire freedom. I know kids who are, also, applying for Recon and well, I have to meet someone in that division of the military."

You met Erwin's gaze head on, "I want to enter Recon because I know I have the skills to enter it." Erwin nodded, "But, you're a squad leader, right? Who will take your place?" You smiled and swiftly, "My squad always knew I would eventually leave, I trust the old man's decision concerning the new squad leader for my old team."

The blond man sighed, "You know the risks, right? Every expedition will have casualties and if I were to command you to die, you will have to do it?" You slowly nodded, _I can't die anyways or it will take a lot to kill me_.The built man nodded, smiled and spoke, "Well, consider you part of the recon corps from now on." You smiled and saluted, "Thank you, Commander Erwin. I will fight with all my might for the victory of humankind!"

Pixis smiled, "Well, you are always welcome to come back. I'll have Rico as the squad leader of your team." You happily grinned, "Oh, by the way... I ended up buying two dresses..." Pixis was content, "consider them a little parting gift for those 5 excellent years." You nodded, "Thank you, by the way-" You gazed as Erwin, "Will you win this trial?" He frowned, "I have a plan. It does involve a bit of pain on Eren." You gulped and tried to control yourself, "Okay... I really don't like that though... He is part of my family... "

Erwin nodded, "Well, the pain he'll feel would be better than him dead and dissected? Right?" You sighed, "Yea, well I'll put all my faith in you, sir!" The blond man smirked, "So, You need to tell me, how is it that you are not afraid of Levi?" You let a sad laugh, "Levi is the scariest person ever, I still squeak whenever he talks to me. I was just angry he talked the way he did to Eren. I tend to-" you blushed, "Get carried away when I get angry." Erwin barked a laugh, "well, court will be interesting today. He's been restless yesterday night."

You gulped and saluted, "Well, I am going to the barracks. I'll prepare my stuff so it could be transferred to the Survey's HQ." Erwin acknowledged what you said, "Alright, I'll send someone for your belongings after the trial is over." You saluted then went to the barracks; you entered the building and passed the main hall. Someone came up behind you and slapped your butt, making you screech, "AAAAAHHH!"

* * *

A/N: Chapter 11 is done and You are part of Recon!


	12. Sina-sama:Beginnings starts with endings

A/N: My lovely Readers, Welcome back! Here is chapter 12, I hope you enjoy it!  
Thank you for following and/or faving! Thank you for reading this!

Disclaimer: I do not own you! I don't Own SnK/AoT! But I own Your/future oc's actions throughout the story!  
x

* * *

Year 850

Your POV

As you were turning around you saw Hannes giving you a loopy grin, "Hiya (Name)!" You blushed out of embarrassment, "Idiot, you made me scream! Stupid old fart! Pervert, Scum of mankind! You're so DEAD!" He laughed as you gave him some really weak punches, "Kid, you are leaving?" He just head locked you and proceeded rubbing his fist on your head, "ouch, ouch! Hannes that hurt! I don't want to be bald, stop doing that!" He stopped and rubbed the top of your head while you were whipping the tears out your eyes, "Yea! I have been given permission! Wait a minute-"

He wasn't supposed to know about your transfer, "How did you know I was transferring?" The blond man grinned, "Commander Pixis told me yesterday, he likes your spunkiness so he's kinda sad you are leaving…" You coughed, "that's nothing special to appreciate! So he told you because he wanted to try making me stay?" Hannes shook his head, "My duty today is... Helping you pack!"

You let out a laugh as he released the head lock, "seriously! I guess we'll be having a ton of fun!" You both went to your bunker and as you were going to open the door, "Oh My God! Glaucio! You ripped my 'to- do' list!" Glaucio gave Asha an apology, "I didn't mean to, damn it woman!"

General POV

Oceane twisted, turned on her bed and sat upright, "Will you both fucking shut up!?"

They looked at Oceane and gave her the 'what do you want' look and Grace? Well, Grace was being Grace, "Come on guys and please stop fighting! I know we are on edge but we can't act like this!" (Name) stayed behind the door with Hannes and listened, "Asha, Glaucio and Oceane, I understand what you feel... But today might be her LAST day with us, heck she might leave today!" You felt a tinges of guilt as she spoke, "So please, everyone, calm down."

Oceane frowned, "What if I don't want her to leave!" Grace retorted, "You can't stop her from doing what she likes!" Asha loudly snorted, "What about us in this, she picked us! Aren't we just as special as Levi is in her heart?" You felt tears falling from your eyes, _I'm sorry, you are all precious, but I want to be with him_...

Grace sighed, "I know, I get it but she wants to find Levi and stay with him! You can't butt in the matter of LOVE!" Glaucio was beyond pissed, "The bastard doesn't even know she EXISTS! Damn it!" Grace was tired of arguing, "That's a LIE Glaucio and you just don't want to admit it! He saved her when she arrived from Trost, before you even knew her and he saved her from falling to death just yesterday! Even if it's little, they are interacting! She cared for him ever since she met him, 13 years ago! Glaucio you knew her for 3 years, right! Well, 3 years ago, her heart was already taken!" Everyone looked at the ground, sad and Grace restarted speaking, "If you guys went to be near her, you know what do to."

You were in shock as you opened the door, eyes looking at you, "No! I won't allow it!" You shook your head, "None of you are going to transfer to Recon!" They were all staring at you, surprised, as Hannes walked beside her, "You guys, none of you will move from this place!" They all looked hurt at your words, "Please don't take it the wrong way, I love you guys! I enjoyed and I will always keep the memories of our time together in this bunk."

You smiled as some tears slid off your face, "These 3 years were a true blast, we had fun time, sad times, confusing times but it is all part of life, right?" They all slowly nodded and you sigh, "I told you guys I would leave and today is the day. You are a marvelous team, I ended up pick you two, Glaucio, Oceane, from prison cells and I didn't regret it. You guys could have killed me but I trusted you and wanted to give you guys your chances and you both did great. I am satisfied to see how all of you complement one another on this team."

Oceane and Glaucio shook their heads, "But we want you to stay-" You interrupted them, "LEVI IS NEAR ME!" You let out a shaky breath, "He's the only one I have been thinking about, for like, **EVER**! I want to be near him and if I wasn't so damn shy, I would be right next to him already!" You continued speaking, "Grace, I thank you for knowing what to say, for your kindness and for your understanding." You then turned to Asha, "You, you! If it wasn't for you, all our street brawling against the criminals we arrested in Karenese, we wouldn't be alive, so thank you for your knowledge, oh wise one! Thank you for being this team's strategist." Your team saluted you as you were done talking. You saluted back as your tears still slid off your face.

As you were done talking, the squad went to you and hugged you, "I am happy to have met all of you, to have shared this bunker, to have traveled, eaten, laughed, cried, fought as a team. You are as precious as those three kids. You guys are family. So be united, your new leader will be a bit too down to earth, but respect her okay?" You whipped your tears away shortly after you released everyone from the hug. They nodded in unison and after this talk; they helped getting your cloths and personal belonging, setting them near the door. You looked at the watch, "OH NO! I have to leave now or I'll be late!"

You gave kisses to everyone, "Take care, someone will come pick my stuff up after the trial!" You went to Hannes and gave him a bear hug, "I'll see you soon blondie!" You smirked and he let out a laugh, "I'll drink to your success later tonight and take care." You nodded and headed off to the stalls, "Hey Gabriella!" You pat her muzzles affectionately and she responded by nuzzling your hand, "Okay, lemme put on your saddle." You went to the wall, grabbed on and installed it, "Oh, I was about to forget!" You took a carrot, gave it to her and mounted her, "Let's go to Sina!"

You made her rapidly trot, trying not to hit anyone and you bolted as soon as you made it to the gate, _The trials at 10 and it's 8:30, passing the gate, going to stalls and running to the PM's HQ... I am so going to be late... I will yet again not impress Levi_.

Levi POV

The short man was waiting inside the courtroom, _Where is that woman_! He was next his commander, Erwin,_ The witnesses and jury are all here, those dicks from MP are present and even Commander Pixis! Why is she late?_! Levi 'tched' at the (h/c) haired woman as the trial started.

Your POV

5 Minutes after the trial started, as you went to the gate you were questioned, "Where are you from? Your pass please and what is point of your visit. You rolled your eyes in annoyance, "I come from Trost, today is the trial for Eren Jeager and I don't have a pass but you should have been notified yesterday that I would be coming here. My commander, Dot Pixis is at the courtroom in MP's HQ." The man nodded and let you pass, you quickly trotted to the stalls, attached Gabriella, gave her a carrot and petted her, "here, you go dear! I'll be back soon, okay?" She snorted and muzzled you as you ran away, smiling.

As you neared, you saw a familiar group of people, _Aww~ Damn it_! You briskly walked to them, more specifically, Petra, who made a confused face and extended your arm towards her, "Can I help you Mikasa?" You looked at them, "Ah crap... Look my I lied, my name isn't Mikasa." They stared at you, cautiously, "Look, I have my own reasons okay. I came here for the necklace and the trial." Auruo smirked and spoke, "You know you're late brat? Think they'll let you in?"

You looked at the man and snorted, "Do I seem like a person that actually gives a fuck about what others have to say? Yea, I am late so what, eh?" Auruo was going to retort but Gunter lightly pushed him, making Auruo bit his tongue, "Yeowch!" You let out a snarky laugh and Erd spoke, "Who are you, really?" You looked at the man and gave him a shy smile, "You'll find out soon enough-" You looked at Petra, "Can I have the necklace?" The redhead nodded and slid it off her neck and put it in your extended hand, "Thank you Petra." You turned around, ran inside and went to a soldier, "Where is the courtroom?"

The woman frowned at you, "follow me." You let her guide you and when you arrived at destination, you gave her 5 coins. She smiled, saluted and as she left/ You put the necklace in your breast pocket, _my bun_? As you were running here, you lost one of your elastics, you shrugged, undid the last bun with one as you opened the door with the other one, _well I'll have the spot light for a second or two_.

Everyone looked at you as your hair fell down, you walked towards Pixis as you made a high ponytail and a severe looking man asked you questions, "Name, Last Name, Rank grad, Division, Age and the reason why you are late?" As you went next to Pixis you responded, "(Name, Last Name)-" You walked behind Levi, who was watching you as you took the necklace and clasped it around your neck, "1st of 103th trainees, Garrison, 20..."

You shrugged as you made up a reason, "I had some lady problems. Forgive me, General Lissimo Dallis Zacklay for being late." You smiled at the man as he nodded, "You were the witness we weren't able to contact yesterday." Everyone from the MP, the Scouting Legion and rich nobles where looking at you, "Misters and Miss', I'm sure you know that staring is rude, so I'll request all of you stop staring at me." They did, aside Levi,_ Damn you, Levi_!  
You had to side-glanced away from Levi, _This is going to be awkward... Even after the trial_.

* * *

A/N: Thank you again for reading! Next chapter is the trial!


	13. Sina-Sama: Attack on Trial!

A/N: Hewwo Readers! Wb =)!  
So this is the trial part! wa a betch to do, even while relying on the manga and Anime since you are involved, things actually change!  
Anyways! Yea I know, tha title, well I had finished writing it on the day Ace Attourney came out!  
So yea, AoT= Attack on Titan= Attack on Trial, bad pun, I know =X I tried to be funny, guess it failed, ANYWAYS!  
Everyone one who reviewed, thank you for taking the time to do it! Thank you to everyone one who Follow or/and Favorite!  
It means a lot to me =)!

Disclaimer: I don't own you nor AoT/SnK. I do Own my Oc's and I do own what you do throughout the Fic!

* * *

Year 850

**Your POV**

You nodded, "Indeed I am, sir." He coughed, "Then allow me to question you." You slowly nodded, "If you wish, sir." He then asked you some questions, "When was the first time you saw Eren Jeager?" You smiled at the memory popping in, "I was 7 at the time, so he was 2 of age. He was still  
in diapers; he was the CUTEST little boy ever with those big plumy cheeks and incredibly green eyes."

Eren looked at the ground, blushing in many colors of pink, "Aww~ Eren is cute when he blushes." He murmured, "Sis! Please stop, it's embarrassing!" You giggled gleefully, "Anything else, sir?" The judge was trying to have his composure back, "He called you sis, are you two family related and how would you describe Eren?" You thought about it for a minute then replied, "We aren't related by blood but we are close never the less and I'd say that he's passionate, Impulsive and protective." Zaclay tiled his head, "One last thing: what are his feelings towards titans?"

You looked at him and sighed, "He hates them." The judge' brows rose, "How so?" You looked at the judge straight into his eyes, "He witnessed his mom get eaten by a titan, that day they had a fight and he never go the chance to apologize to his mother. So He truly hates titans." The man named Zackley nodded, "Thank you for answering my questions." You saluted, "Your welcome, sir!"

An so the Military police went on and argued that Eren was dis-balancing the political weight and that he's too dangerous to have around, _Oh god, this is boring_, You stretched your arms as you listened to something that highly disturbed you, "He's a vermin that tricked the sacred walls that was given to us by god himself, he invaded our sacred land! We should execute him immediately!" Those religious bigots who prayed for the wall as if it were godsend; you weren't pleased to know they were here, _well they have money and influence, we can't keep them out this trial_.

Zacklay told Erwin to speak up next which he did, "We asked Eren to join the Scouting Legion, with his powers and we could take Wall Maria back. I think this would be the best solution right now." The judge hummed, "I see, by where will you leave? I believe Trost is sealed up for good."

You looked up your old commander, "Yeppers, I believe it can't ever be opened again." The blond man spoke as he side-glanced to look at you, "We were hoping to be able to depart from Karanese then we will search our way to Shiganshina again."

A man then let out an outburst, "We should wall up the gates and the colossal titan can just destroy the gates. If we get rid of them, the wall won't have any weaknesses and we are going to be safe! Or do you want more territories that you don't care about us." You looked at him in disbelief, _You have to be kidding me? He wants us to look ourselves up? Oh god, someone, make him shut up or I will_.

He continued speaking about his want to be safe within gate-less walls as he stared at the Scouting Legion, "All you do is propose goals that are idealistic, impossible nonsense that will only lead us to our deaths, if we take it seriously! The scouting Legion has no right to be called saviors any longer."

Levi spoke and you side glanced towards him, "You talk loudly for a pig. Tell me, do you think the titans will wait after us while we finish walling up all the gates? And by 'we', you mean your comrades you plan to grow fat with? Do you know how many of my fellow men died because of you spineless cowards? Don't you understand that we don't have enough land, people are starving outside the inner walls or do you just care about your little friends inside the walls?"

The other man in front of Levi stuttered, "We- we're o-only saying that if we walled the gates, we'd won't be in harm's way-" Pastor nick spoke harshly, "Enough of your heathen words! You vile bug! How dare you request such action against the holy wall of Rose? The lord gave it to us, we should not temper with it!"

You cleanched your teeth;_ I can't deal with that worshiper_! You slammed your fist on the wood railing in front of you making the priest and noble look at you as you glared at them. You heard some tapping on the wood, you looked at the judge, "Silence, if you want to talk about opinion and personal beliefs, do it elsewhere. Eren, I have to ask you a question: Can you be a soldier and still use your titan's power?" Eren had no choice but to say yes, "Of course, sir!" Zackley looked at him, "Really? Since the report on the recent mission said you tried to hit Mikasa Ackerman." Your brows furrowed, you side glanced, saw Mikasa glare at Rico, you loudly tched and interjected, "Sir, if I may speak?"

He nodded, "Eren just recently learned of his power, look at his face, he doesn't even remember losing control. Unlike Colossal and Armored, He HAS absolutely no knowledge of how is powers work! I will not let him be judge over the fact he tried to hit Mikasa when he doesn't EVEN know how to use it. We also pressured him to use those powers when he was dead tired. It was is second time and there seems to be a negative impact on the user. Eren was in a coma three days after he used it!" Mikasa nodded as she stared at the judge and spoke, "Also, take into consideration that he saved me twice and he also saved Armin twice. The first time, we were falling prey to titans and the second time we were about to be shot with a cannon ball."

Annoying as the trial was getting, Niles had to speak, "The instance might be written in the garrison's report but I honestly think that there is a lot of bias and wishful thought in it, all in all, they lack documental value." You wanted to strangle the man,_ seriously! This is getting ridiculous_, _isn't all his guessing biased too_?!

The commander of the MP looked at his notes, "I know why you side with him Miss Ackerman, 6 years ago, it doesn't sound possible but the two of them, when they were 9, knifed to death 3 robbers." You loudly coughed, "Sorry to interrupted Niles, but those three robbers killed Mikasa's parents. They wanted to kidnap both Mikasa and her mother to sell them at high price."

Niled tilted his head, confused and you sighed as you walked to Mikasa, grabbed her arm and showed her clan's mark, "Her mother was a full-fledged Asian and Mikasa his half Asian. Asians are rare you dumb piece of shit. She's the last one, withing these walls." Niles glared at you and you smirked, "If the Police or Garrison tried to find her, it would have been too late and so our little Eren here saved her. When he was being strangled, she stabbed the last man right in the heart. It may seem like they lacked humanity but who cares, they were criminals, right? I have no sympathy for those shits and I am more than happy that those pieces of shit died." She stayed beside Mikasa as she let go of her arm, "If you are to say something, tell the entire story. But then again, I expected as much from the MP where corruption RULES."

Zackley loudly coughed, "Miss' (Name), now isn't the time to speak about corruption. I know many things happen within the MP and I am sincerely sorry but this isn't the time." You snorted, "Yea sure, whatever! Niles just talks shit, takes fucking guess', presumes Eren is a monster because he killed two grown ass men to saves a girl he didn't even know and say's whatever he wishes to get those fucking, pansy ass, Bigots to judge a kid that worked his ass off 3 fucking years to sentenced to death and he say's me and Mikasa's evidence are biased!? Fuck you, Niles and all those bitches on his side! That all I have to say!" The judge gave you a grave look but you shrugged it off as if it was nothing,_ I don't give 2 shits about you old man._

The nobles, merchants and priest were all too scared of Eren to understand the circumstance, _are they really that selfish_? _These pigs make me sick_! One of the merchant pointed at Mikasa, "We should execute her too, I don't believe she's human." You balled your fists, "OMFG! Will you pigs stop squealing already! You will drive me insane with your useless banter, opinions and assumptions? You greedy fucks! Annoying fucking BIGOTS!"

They looked at you in fright as Eren spoke, "Leave Mikasa outta of this, I'm a monster, yes, but Mikasa has nothing to do with this and it's like (Name) said, all you did till now was taking guesses that were convenient to you." He stopped talking for a moment, "You will never get close to the truth, if you don't accept what is really happening, If you run from reality, you run from truth. I don't even get why are so scared of titans, you never saw any and tell me who is going to fight them when the Scouting Legion dies? If you are so weak, instead of going against us, support us and **don't stand in my way**! **You cowards**! **Trust me and let me fight the titans for you!**"

Everyone on the side of the MP became nervous; Niles spoke, "In position!" You death glared Niles, "I swear Niles, kill Eren and I will KILL YOU and your entire FUCKING branch!" Niles flinched at your words but you saw something you didn't want to see... _Levi... He… kicked Eren_. You yelped, "Levi, You ass! You broke one of his teeth!" Levi repeatedly kicked him, ignoring you: Arms, chest and face.

You heard him scream, yelp and you balled your fist and clenched your teethes. You saw Mikasa, her eyes filled with rage as she wanted to jump in the fray. Armin stopped her and you were soon next to her, extending your arm in front of her and you whispered, "Trust Levi, I know it hurts and I really don't want that for Eren but it's the only way to scare those pigs senseless."

Mikasa reluctantly nodded staring Levi dead on.

**Levi POV**

The short ebony haired man was disgusted by the pigs in front of him, _they really stop at nothing to satisfy their greedy ego_. Then there was is opportunity, " If you are so weak, instead of going against us, support us and don't stand in my way! You cowards! Trust me and let me fight the titans for you."

Then he heard (Name), "I swear Niles, kill Eren and I will KILL YOU and your entire FUCKING branch!" As soon as the words left her mouth, they flinched, Levi sprang into action and kicked Eren on the face, making him lose a tooth in the process, _I have to thank (Name) for that opening, but I can't believe she's that squad leader?! Why hadn't she revealed herself earlier_?

You heard her again, "Levi, You ass! You broke one of his teeth!" He ignored her as he kicked Eren senseless, _Well, I'll have to apologize to Eren and (Name) for this... wait why should I apologize and anyways, it's the only way we figured out how to do this_!

Levi then spoke to everyone in the room as he stomped his foot on top of Eren's head, "None of you know my point of view on discipline right? I always thought pain was the best way to go at it." He spoke to Eren with a dead voice, "Right now, what you need, isn't a lecture but a practical lesson. You aren't a human but a monster and I will teach you discipline the way we teach a beast." Levi looked at the pig as he spoke, "Since you're bound and crouched, you are pretty exposed to my kicks."

Your eyes were burning as you witnessed Eren being kicked, _Aw! This is gross! His blood is trickling everywhere on him_. Blood was Oozing out of his nose, his mouth and he had bruises every where,_ God, he's lucky to be titan, on any normal person, it would take a while to heal_.

Everyone was watching the Eren and the said brown haired teen started to clench his teeth and glared up at Levi. Niles was getting scared so he spoke, "Levi..." The short man looked at him while he stomped Eren's face on the pole, "What?" The commander of the MP was nervous, "Isn't that dangerous? Will you not trigger his hate? He could transform..."

The black haired man scoffed as he kicked him one last time, "You are joking right, commander Niles?" He made a mocking smile as he grabbed the brown haired, heaved it up and showed Eren's beaten up face to the pigs, "Weren't you going to dissect him?" The MP, Followers of the wall and merchants were all speechless.

(name) spoke, "Tell me Niles..." Niles looked at her troubled face, "I heard, since I wasn't in Trost when it happened. That when Eren was in his titan form, he took down 20 titans before staying down." She starred at Eren with red, puffy eyes, "He's smart, so, he is a force to be reckon with. If he were to rebel, would you really be able to fight him?"

She stared back at Niles and continued speaking, "It wouldn't be Recon's nor the Garrison's problem. Since he'd be under you, what will you do about it? Could you kill him? Last time I checked, guns aren't much of use against titans and part of me tells me you guys haven't use 3DMG for a while." You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, "I rest my case."

She stopped talking and Levi looked at the judge as Erwin spoke, "Generalissimo Zackley, sir. I have a proposal." Zackley turned his attention to the built blond man, "Many things are unknown about Eren's power, hence why he still represents an undeniable risk to us. If Eren is within the Recon, if anything were to happen, Corporal Levi will be able to take care of him. Have no doubt, Corporal Levi as more then enough skills to take care of the matter if needed."

The Generalissimo hummed, "Oh? Are you sure you can do it?" The short man agreed, "If it is about killing me, I am absolutely certain of my skills to carry out the deed. The real problem is that they are no choices in between-" Levi paused as he saw (name) whispering at Mikasa, the dark haired teen was death glaring him into oblivion.

**Your POV**

And so Zackley spoke, "Well, I think most of our discussion is done. I shall now pass judgment." Niles interjected, "Sir, please wait..." He stared at Erwin, "I have a question for you, Erwin. About the situation in the innerland? What are you planing for that?"

The blond man quickly responded, "I know that our expeditions rely on the stability of our society. Ignoring the situation in the inland was never aim." You were tired, _This is coming to an end and damn it, must it really only be about those pigs from the innerland_?

You stared to your left and watched Erwin as he spoke, " I have another proposal to calm the people from the inland, I would like to bring Eren to our next sortie. I want to prove that he's an asset to humanity. Until then, I'd like you to postpone your verdict."

You heard 2 or 3 more people who had to say their offensive opinions and then the judge spoke, "Alright, then, as it stand, I hereby say that Eren Jeager is to be held within the Scouting Legion. Depending on the results of the Mission, he will be brought back here."

You watched as Eren was released from the pole then taken by Levi and you whispered to Armin and Mikasa, "I will head to Trost a little later, go with commander Pixis. I'll go check on Eren. Tell Pixis my intention." Both of them nodded and soon left. You left the courtroom yourself.

You walked and saw them enter a room, _well I might as well get familiar with them_. You briskly advanced towards the room and knocked once. The door opened and you saluted, "I'm very sorry to be so impudent, but I was asked to see how Eren was faring." Erwin was shaking Eren's hand, "when you spoke your mind, it gave use the advantage we needed, then pain added credibility to our act. You have my respect and I'm happy to meet you, let's get along from now on." Eren spoke, "I am glad to meet you too, sir."

Hanji let you in the room and you ignored everyone else as you made your way to Eren, you grabbed the towel in the teens hand, knelt and look at his face while you softly cleaned his wounds, "Are you okay, Eren?" He nodded as he winced, "It was necessary, right?" You gulped, "I guess so... At least they won't dissect you anytime soon-" You felt another pound in your head and your brow knit,_ damn it, what are these little headaches._

Hanji asked out-loud, "So who are you? You lied to me and Petra about your name. You must have your reasons but I think it's time to let the cat out of the bag." You let out a sigh, "I am Recon member, (Last Name/ Name), 1st rank, 20, from Shisangan." Levi's brows rose, "Wait, Recon? Weren't you in Garrisson?" You stared at the short man and let out a small laugh, "My transfer was accepted this morning, Levi."

Levi glared at you, "who said you could call me by my first name." You tilted your head, "Well? you rather have me call you, Big brother?" Shocked faces filled the room and Levi had a tinge of pink gracing his cheek, "Idiot! Now, can you explain why you didn't tell me who you were beforehand!"

You closed your eyes as he yelled at you:"  
• First of all: You are so damn scary and you frown all the time unlike when I was younger.  
• Second of all: You were so tall when I was a kid, Imagine my surprise when I saw you when I was 17!  
You are so short for a man! What are you like: 3'5?  
• Third of all: I didn't know if you remembered me and you never, EVER asked my name! IDIOT!  
• And last of all: I was scared of being rejected!"

**Levi's POV**

Levi tilted his head, _She's grown so much and she's a fucking BRAT_! Levi glared at both Hanji and the girl he knew that his now a woman, _whatever, whatever_! Levi went to the couch as (Name) spoke, "I'm sorry! I was a naughty woman! I didn't mean for it. I wanted to meet you before but when I met you in Trost, you scared me to death. And when I entered garrison, even if I wanted to go and see you, I didn't want to disturb you when you were about to become corporal!?"

Levi let out a sigh as he sat on the couch, ignoring her, "Hey Eren?" He jerked away from Levi, "y-yes sir?" The short man looked at him, "Do you hate me?" Eren shook his head, "No, I know it was necessary."

(Name) kept on crying and Hanji went to her and patted the (H/C) haired head, "there, there, I don't think Levi hates you. He actually was really concern about who you were." She blinked her (E/C) eyes, "Really?" She squeaked as she glanced at Levi who was glaring at Hanji, "then why is he glaring at me?" Hanji snarked, "Oh~ He isn't glaring at you, he's glaring at me." Levi spoke harshly, "Hanji, tell something unnecessary and I'll beat the crap out of you!"

Hanji started, "When we first saw you in Trost, he stated how you reminded him about a little girl who lived in Shiganshina. When you ran away from him 2 years after that, he was pissed off that you ran away when he was gonna ask you something. The day of the attack, he didn't stop whining about how he couldn't get mad at you and he would outburst when we would tease him about you and yesterday he wanted to find the owner of the necklace around your neck."

The tall young woman stared at Levi, "Seriously?" Levi sighed, "I guess so..." The new member jumped to her feet and tackled him on the couch, "I'm so happy you remember me!" Levi was trying to release himself from the embrace, "Ah, gross, you might have countless of germs on you!" Her (E/C) eyes deeply stared into his, "Seriously Levi!" She let out an breath and smirked as she narrowed her eyes making Levi nervous, "Is that all you say to the kid with whom you made a swear with! you made an oath with me!? We made the most sacred vow! The Pinky swear!" (Name) looked at him with a serious face as she held up her pinky, wriggling it in his face.

Roars of laughter were heard, Hanji was on the floor rolling, Eren was half bent asking for air, Mike went to Erwin to get support as he didn't want to fall on the floor like Zoe and Erwin had a sneer on his lips. Levi was uncomfortably embarrassed as she was still sitting on his lap. He hid his face behind his hands, "Damn it (Name), why are you torturing me like this!" The evil woman let out a snark laugh, "Oh! by the way, Eren about you tooth?" He stared at her confused and opened his mouth as Hanji made her way to the brown haired boy, "aaaaa~" (Name) and Hanji were looking for the missing tooth, "Well it's already growing back." Everyone stopped laughing.

* * *

A/N: Well that's outta way! I hope you enjoyed it!  
My glob! Be careful with that mouth near Levi!  
He might wash your mouth with soap!


	14. Rose-Sama: A little truth

A/N:An update!  
I feel so happy getting reviews, thx to those who take the time to review this story!  
Thx for everyone following and/or favorating this! Means a lot!  
Edit: I changed some stuff, I felt it wasn't well written, I hope it's better now!

Disclaimer: I don't own SnK. I don't you! I do own what you do in the story and I do own my OCs!

* * *

Year 850Your POV

You scratched your head, "Well, Damn! I am super envious! If only my wounds healed that fast!" You glanced around the room, _the tension is pretty heavy_, "he he... he?" Everyone was in shock at how rapidly Eren tooth grew then Erwin spoke, "We should leave Sina now and get prepared to move Eren? Levi?" Erwin checked Levi as he took a quick glimpse at you, as you brow knit, the short man spoke, " I guess we should leave. I hate being in Sina anyways." Levi got up, Eren followed suit and everyone was moving outside aside you and Erwin.

You stood, nervously gulping as you saw the commander look at you, "Tell me (Name)-" You swallowed hard as he was speaking to you, "How do you know Levi and what do you know about him?" You let out a little sigh in relief, _Commander Erwin makes me nervous as fuck_, "Is this really the time to talk about this, we could speak about this at HQ." The commanders' eyes widen, "Ah! I guess you're right, sorry about that." You walk out of the room and you replied, "Ah, don't worry about it, no harm was done asking a question." As you steeped out of the room and went to the hall with the handsome blond man, "Took you guys long enough!" Levi narrowed his eyes towards us as he spoke and you blinked as a small pink shade appeared on your cheeks, "Sorry, Sorry, we were just discussing something."

You brought your hands to you face to hide your pink hued cheeks, "It's not like you have to suspect us doing something wrong in that room." Erwin eyes shot opened as he understood what you were playing at, "Levi seriously, it's not like we would Kiss or something..." You looked up at Erwin and mumbled, "I think he's figuring us out." Erwin replied a little louder, "Of course not! Dear, he'll never know we kissed." Levi's brows were twitching, "Are you guys kidding me, stop fooling around!" You and Erwin hi-fived as you spoke, "{Annoying the crap outta Levi} plan was a success! I never thought you'd be so fun to hang around with commander!?" Erwin gave you a dashing smile, "Well, everyone thinks I'm serious 24/7. I'm happy I can fool around with someone. Let's annoy Levi as much as we possibly can!" You nodded, "Isn't he adorable when he's annoyed or pissed off!"

Mike, Zoe and Eren were sweat-dropping as Levi was being Levi, "No, NO! I don't want her in the Legion, if she is going to distract the commander!" You were heading towards the door with with the commander as you were laughing yourselves to oblivion, when a voice you didn't like interrupted you, "(Last name/Name)!" You turned around and stared at Niles Dawk,"What do you want, Dawk?" The dark head man glared at you, "Tell me, you known Eren ever since he was a kid, right?" You nodded and glared him to death, "So? What the do you want Niles? Get to the point, I hate wasting time on people like you." Niles rudely spoke to you, "I would like to ask you something: did you ever received Letters from his father?" Your eyes and brow twitched, "No, I have never received such documents."

Niles stared at you, "Alright then. So you aren't the one who killed some of my fellow members." You stopped yourself from gulping_, Damn it, now of all times_. The MP's narrowed his eyes as he glared at you and you stared at him,_ Okay, bring it on old man_! Niles took a step back, "I know, in my heart, you killed them. I don't know what was contained in those letters but I know you are the one." You shrug, "I already told you, right? I am not the one you are looking for." Niles clenched his teeth, turn his heels and left.

You let out a stifled breath,_ I swear that dude and Erwin will be the death of me!_ You were walking to the doors as you noticed something was wrong and turned around, "What is it? Why is no one moving?" _Damn that stupid MP Commander_, "Hello~ Earth to the weirdos in the Scouting Legion~" They started advancing towards the door, ignoring you. _Well this is going to be awkward, especially in HQ. There are so going to question me! _

You went outside and told everyone that you would meet them at the gate leading to Trost.  
As you were walking, you felt someone was following you, _today isn't going to be a pleasant_. Squad POV

Petra stared at the (h/c) haired female who was making her way to the garrisons' stalls, "A part of me can't put my finger on it... She is hiding something!" Erd heard Petra and went for his horse, "What happened in there?" Levi looked at Erd, Petra and shrugged, "I wish I knew. Her and Niles seem to be at each other's throat." Auruo spoke, "I don't trust her." Gunther was also on edge, "If Niles is onto her, it means she did something pretty heavy. She must have done something really bad." Erwin came up to the group of people with Eren, Hanji and Mike, "I saw a MP soldier running towards the Garrisons' HQ. She looked like she was onto a prey."

Levi's brow furrowed as he made his horse quickly trot, "Damn it, why are you giving us so much trouble." The group left the MP's horse stalls and quickly made their way to the garrisons HQ. Your POV

_How do I play this out? I could tell them the truth or should I lie? It's not like those letters are any of their god damn business... _As you made your way to Gabriella you felt someone behind you, "can I help you with something?" You heard a female`s voice, "Are you the one that killed Reinald?" You shook your head, "Are you guys kidding me, I already gave Dawk an answer, which was no, so get out of here!" You turned around to see her pointing a gun at you,_ HOLY SHIT_- you automatically went for you blades to notice you didn't have any, _and I have no weapons on me!_ You dashed towards the assailant, zigzagging, so she couldn't aim at you and you gave her a straight punch, aiming her chest. The dark haired woman was taken by surprised and was thrown back, through the stalls door. You went to Gabriella, "Sorry gaby!" you gave her a carrot, sat on her and you trotted her outside. Seeing the members of your branch trotting towards the commotion, _today, is a really bad day_!

You trotted near the woman who wanted to kill you and saw she was unconscious; _I have to keep my strength under-wraps_. Levi brought himself near you, "What is the meaning of this, (Name)?" He glared at you and you gulped, "I entered the stall and the woman came after me. She wanted to kill me and I punched her, that's all I did! I'm leaving before I accidentally kill one of those MP officers." You urged Gabriella to gallop as fast as possible, _once I leave Sina, they won't actually come to me, right?_

Levi POV

As Levi made his way to the garrisons HQ, he saw it, a woman was thrown out the stalls, _what the hell_?! The group went in closer to the stalls and saw (name) coming out with her horse. He trotted next to her and saw she was checking if the woman was alive, "What is the meaning of this, (Name)?" She looked at him, scared out of her wits, "I entered the stall and the woman came after me. She wanted to kill me and I punched her, that's all I did! I'm leaving before I accidentally kill one MP of those MP officers. "She bolted to the gate and Levi was left there, dumbfounded, "_I'm leaving before I accidentally kill one", she's kidding me, right_? Your POV

That last question lingered as you were galloping towards Trost, as soon as you made it through the gates you went to the Recon's HQ Stalls. You guided your horse to her new little stall, "Sorry gaby, my baby!" You hugged her head and kissed her nose, "Today, was so eventful, I never thought Dawk would do this! THAT MOTHER FUCKER!"

You took a carrot and gave it to her, "Arg, seriously! He actually informed his members that I might have killed some of them! He has no proof yet... god... damn..." You petted Gabriella as you thought of all you the things you would have to say if Levi and the commander knew the truth, _should I confess? Just thinking about it makes me shivery! I can't tell them I killed humans and if they knew I was an assassin as a part time job... urk, those jobs in Karenese and the letters! Pixis didn't know anything because he wasn't there to see or hear what was happening. The garrisons' eastern commander was a lot more lax then Pixis. This is making me so fucking nervous! _

You were in your own little world when someone came behind you and tapped your shoulder. As reflex you turned around, ready to punch whoever was behind you. Your narrowed eyes and tense muscles relaxed as you saw Eren standing behind you with the rest of the group. You let out a shaky laugh, "hahaha~ Guys..." Their eyes weren't really relaxed as yours and Erwin spoke, "We have to talk." Your eyes and face became dead serious from a moment to another.

You all went inside the Scouting Legion's HQ and made your way to Erwin's office, _well fuck_... Everyone entered, Erwin sat on his chair while everyone else was left standing. Hanji was with Eren and Mike on one side of the room. Levi was with his Squad on the opposite side of the room and you were in front of Erwin's desk, your heart was beating rapidly as Erwin spoke, "what was this all about?" Your brows twitched and you looked back at Eren, _damn it! Can I trust them with my side of the story? It's not like I have to tell them about my part-time job as an assassin. _

_I could just tell them about the letters, but Eren didn't know I knew about his father injecting him with whatever it was he injected him with? He'll be disappointed and I will also have to tell them about those MP members I killed_. You bit your lower lip and felt a horrible pain on your right leg, "FUCK!" You glared to your right at Levi, "We don't have time to waste, kid! Tell the story! hurry up!"

You looked back at Erwin and frowned at him, "I killed them." Erwin's eyes wavered, "What? What did you say?" You repeated yourself, "I killed those MP Soldiers as they were trying to intercept letters sent to me by Grisha." You paused as everyone stared at you in shock, "the First times, it was easy to elude them. They were trying to injure me with their guns but I used my 3DGM to get away from them." You rubbed you hurting leg and continued on, "At a later time thought, they would engage pursuit with 3DGMs. I always tried to warn them to stay away from me but some were reckless, so I killed them." Erwin pinched his nose at how much trouble this could bring for him, "So you killed MP Officers in cold blood because of letters? What was inside of them?"

You sighed, "Nothing much, I knew Eren had something inside of his body that 'could help mankind'. He also wrote about himself: that he was a live, that he might start a new project, that he felt he had to stay hidden, that Eren had to reach the family's base- " You felt it again, another little head ache, "ment."

You pursed your lips after you told him most of what you knew about the letters. The blond man was surprised at the info, "Why didn't you say anything?" You looked the man and shrugged, "Not that I don't want to trust you guys, but I was put in charge of Eren's well-being and Grisha just didn't want people to know stuff. I was instructed to burn the letters after reading them. I wonder how Dawk would figure out that I might be the one who killed some of his soldiers. It was a damn hunch at best. I never leave tracks behind when it come to those kinds of jobs."

You turned around, staring the people around you, "Grisha asked me to do this. I met him in person once, after he injected something in Eren, then he would write letters to me. I just did what he asked me to do. Look after Eren until he got in the military and then I had to look after him as soon as he got out the boot camp. It's not like I wanted to kill them, I just had to do it because they would have killed me if they caught me and Grisha didn't want to be re-traced. Put yourself in my fucking shoes!" You turned around to stare at the commanders blue eyes and saluted, "It was never my intention to kill them. I did it because I owed Grisha some favors!"

Levi advanced to Erwin's side and asked, "Why did you owe him?" You thought about it, _wait a minute_? _Why did I owe him those favors_? You were fumbling and you knitted your brows are you tried to remember what he did for you... You let out a shaky laugh, "I-I-I... I forgot why I owed him?!" You were surprise at the development of the current affairs, "I seriously don't remember why I owe Grisha..."

You tried to make sense of all the thought in your head,_ why can't I remember? Maybe a part of me doesn't want to remember?_ You jolted back to reality and spoke, "Look, I said all I had to say! I'm sorry I didn't speak about it to anyone, but even if, I just entered the Legion! How was I supposed to say anything to you guys? It's not like I know any of you aside, maybe, Eren!"

She looked at Levi who seemed to have a concealed emotion within his eyes,_ I didn't hurt Levi… Did I_?

* * *

A/N: CLIFF HANGER!  
Well, ain't this a turn of events O.O!

HOLY MOLLY! Damn that NILES DAWK!


	15. Rose-Sama: HQ or Old HQ?

A/N: Welcome back! As always, ty for supporting this story.  
TY for the followers and/or favoriters! Thx for those who actually take time to review and thx you guest readers.

Disclaimer: Yady yady yada, we all know, I don't own you, I don't own SNK but I own my OCs and everything you do in this story!

* * *

**_Year 850_**

Levi POV

Levi's brows rose as the last word left her mouth, "So you... don't know me enough?" The woman looked at the smaller man with widen eyes, "No! I mean... I'm sorry but I knew you when I was a kid. Not as an adult and I just re-met you, I had no time to actually tell you my share of the story." Levi was hurt, "Is that even the entire truth or are you hiding more? From what I have seen, you lied twice now. How can I trust you?"

The female's eyes widen and were filled with hurt, "I-I-I... "She paused and brought her hand to cover her mouth as she slid to the floor, "I'm sorry... but that's all I have to share... at the moment..." A single tear slid from her left eyes as she spat, "You know what!" She brought her hurt eyes to Levi's, "I am here as a soldier, not as your friend or little sister! I don't even have to tell you what I did in my past! Who I killed or what's not isn't your damn problem! Actually, it's no one's fucking problem aside, maybe, Erwin."

The woman got up, "I don't need your trust, Levi! All I need is you covering my ass when I need it to be covered. This is my job and nothing more! You guys aren't family or friends, just comrades that I don't have to take care off, so fuck off!" She stormed out of Erwin's office. Levi let out a sigh, "Damn it! That adorable girl turned out to become a monstrous woman!" He was about to run after her but Erwin spoke, "Don't go after her Levi." The short man looked upon the built, blond man, "Why?"

The commander closed his eyes and exhaled, "I think she needs to sort things out on her own. Furthermore, I need you to move with your squad to the old Scouting Legion's HQ and hide Eren there." Levi stared at the door and sighed, "Okay, we'll depart as soon as we can." Erwin nodded as he got up, "I'm going to have a word with the young woman." At the end of his sentence, he left the room to go search for (Name).

Eren was shocked by the revelation, "I can't believe it... She knew I had something in me? Why didn't she tell me?" Petra looked at him and clenched her teethe, "She lied to all of us?! Why keeping information like that from us!" Gunther's shoulder slumped, "I understand why she didn't tell us anything, she just meet us. None of this would have happened if Niles hadn't got his hunch about her."

Auruo snickered, "She seems like a heap of trouble, we should just give her to the MP. I see no point keeping a filthy criminal among our ranks." Levi's eyes darted to Auruo, "Well, MP isn't as clean as they seem. I can tell you for a fact that they sell military gear to the black market. The MP is as corrupted as they come. Not all of it, but a bunch of members are criminals."

Petra stared at her commander as she snapped, "Why are you defending her!" Levi paused and turned to her, "I am not defending her, I'm just stating a fact and even if she did lie to us, she did it to protect herself and Eren." Levi sighed and glanced towards Eren, "If the military police knew about you before any of us, they would have killed you. She protected you even if she did it by deceiving all of us." He swept the room with his blue eyes, "She might still be hiding things from us, but I don't want to think of her as an enemy." Everyone nodded and they calmed down as Hanji spoke, "Well~ now that all our frustration is out of the way! You guys should prepare to go, right?"

Levi nodded and was leaving the room as Hanji talked to Eren, "Go with the shortie."

Eren nodded and followed the special Operation Squad. **Your POV**

You were curled up in your bed, the covers wrapping your half naked body, W_hy am I so upset? If it wasn't for Niles, nothing of this would have happened! I did what I did because I was asked! I NEVER- EVER signed up to kill MP members. THIS IS SO UNFAIR! _At this point your tears slid freely as you were thinking of the worst outcomes,_ they could talk to Niles and abandon me, Eren might hate me for hiding the truth and Levi might reject me because I am not trustworthy. I came all this way to be with those 3 kids and Levi but this dream is getting farther and farther away from me... _

You made a cocoon of warmth with the covers, wrapping your body head to toe with your bed sheets.** Knock. Knock.** You closed your eyes, shivering and keeping quiet, _I don't care, I don't care! I am not reaching for the door! I left it open, if someone must REALLY talk to me____an anyways_. You turned your back to the door as it opened, the light from the hallway drew your shadow on the wall you were seeing through a gap you left open in your cocoon. As she was putting herself in a fetal position, you heard soft steps making their way to your bunk bed, "(Name)."

You bit your lower lip and stayed silent as he sat down on the edge of the bed, "I'm sorry this happened. You must have had your reasons and I am not here to judge you." You gulped as Erwin continued to coax you bringing one of his strong hands to the top of your head, "I just wanted you to know that I am not going to give you to Niles. You are part of this branch and I am going to protect you and Eren." You let out another batch of tears at the warmth emerging from you, _stupid commander, why is he being so tender! I feel like a little girl being cheered up by her father. Erwin, why are you such a father figure_!

He started rubbing your head, trying his best to comfort you, "I take it that if you didn't deceive everyone, you wouldn't have been able to hide Eren's secret. If MP knew about it, they would have dissected him and then they would have killed him. So for your actions, I thank you."

Your eyes grew wide a fresh new set of tears fell as he told the right words to make at ease, "T-T-tha-nk y-you, c-c-com-mand-d-er, I-I-I..." You sat still wrapped in your cocoon then you slowly brought your head out and he smiled as he brought his big hand on your head again, messaging it, "You are a good kid."

You gave the blond man a sheepish smile as the tear were streaming down your face as you tried to speak while sobbing, "I-I-I am... n-not a k-k-kid, I-I-I'm a w-wom-man." You wanted the tears to stop but they wouldn't stop, you rubbed your eyes with the back of your hands to no avail, "Shtupid, shtupid... tears... This isho embarrashing..." Erwin got nearer and brought you to him, sat you on his lap and gave the crying woman a big hug. You berried her face to his chest, clutching his shirt as you sobbed, "I'm Sorry, so sorry. Forgive me..."

It seemed like you apologized a thousand time before calming yourself, "Damn it... I cried on your shirt... I'm sorry..." Erwin let out a small laugh, "It's fine, don't worry about it." You nodded and felt self-conscious as you got up from his lap, blushing, "Geez, I almost feel like I was comforted by my dad. I feel horribly silly." You sat next to him, clutching the cover that was wrapped around you, "Everyone must doubt me in the special Operation Squad and I'm scared seeing Levi and Eren again." Erwin smiled and he shook his head, "When I left my office, making my way to you so we could talk, I heard them speak and Levi was defending you. I think he wants you to stay, so don't worry too much about it."

You exhaled as you looked at him, "Alright." The blond man rubbed you bare back, you flinched and blushed at the skin contact, "I came here to ask you a question (Name)." You gave him a puzzled face, "What is it sir? I will answer any of your questions at my best abilities. You are my boss, after all." He coughed as he stared at the door, "Do you want to stay here or go with the special Operation Squad?"

You were surprised, "You are, honestly, giving me a choice?" Your commander nodded, "A part of me knows I can trust you. You were able to kill people to protect Eren and you deceived us to keep him safe. He's humanities hope and you did everything in your power to protect him. Maybe you didn't think about the consequences if you were being caught but you still were willing to sacrifice your humanity to protect Eren." Erwin got up and saluted, "Thank you for protecting him. Because of your efforts, we, humans can strike back."

You got up and saluted forgetting you were half naked, "Sir!" You felt cold and noticed your covers feel to the ground, leaving you in your under garments, "what, oh my god!" You bend down to the covers and wrapped it around your body, "I'm so sorry."

Erwin had his back to you, "it's fine..." He coughed as he was trying to get his composure back, "actually, when did you get that tattoo on your back and why is it the 'Wings of freedoms'?" You looked at the commanders back and smiled, "I got it when I was 15, I wanted to join Recon but mom objected and asked me not to go in. I agreed with her and joined garrison to my dismay."

Erwin nodded, "by the way, how do you know Levi?" You blushed and felt shy all of a sudden, "I guess Levi was my-" you hummed as you were choosing your words, "My prince charming?" Erwin puffed and tried to stifle a laugh but it boomed, "OH GOD!" Roars of laughter came out of him and some minutes later, the door opened revealing the the special Operation Squad.

You face-palmed, "Sir, stop laughing at me and why are you guys here!" Levi glared at you, "Why is he laughing? why are you half-naked under those covers?" You blinked several times before responding, "Are you retarded, this is my room! I can be half naked in my covers whenever I want, here!" Levi made an outburst, "But the commander is here?!" You replied with as much force, "Well, I was already like this when he came in my room! It's not like he's looking at my naked body, right?!"

Erwin tried regaining is composure but as soon as he saw Levi, he restarted laughing, "Why, (name), why... OH MY GOD! My sides! They're killing me!?" He laughed even harder and you spoke, "I should have taken another name. He was like a big brother, seriously nothing else! Please stop laughing at Levi. He glaring at me, sir!" Erwin took really deep breaths before watching Levi, "Okay, this was good, I haven't laughed so hard in a bit."

You looked at him dumbfounded, "Laughing at my little story, I won't tell you why I know Levi if you are to laugh at me like that again!?" Erwin faked being hurt, "But I want to know, I'm sorry I laughed." You then looked at the intruders, "Well, false alarm, why are you still here?" Petra spoke, "I'm curious to know what you said to the commander."

You blushed and looked at the blond man, "nothing, tell them nothing, PLEASE!" Erwin looked at Levi's squad, "Sorry, inside joke. I'm not saying anything." The squad whine in union and he continued speaking, "By the way, I asked (Name) if she wanted to go to the old HQ too look after Eren."  
Your eyes darted to Levi as Erwin spoke, "Have you chosen your answer, (Name?)"

You blinked and remained quiet as you stared into the blue-gray eyes you loved so much.

* * *

A/N: So so? Where are you going to go? HQ or Old HQ?  
Chapter 16 will be in two version, I really didn't know where to send you/ Oc so I thought, might as well explore every possibilities, ja?  
So in one scenario you will be with Mikasa/ Armin and the 104 cadets and in the other one, you will be doing chores with Levi.

I might add the entire month with Levi... I feel a headache coming...


End file.
